Folge 21: Was wäre, wenn?
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Die bevorstehende Geburt ihrer Tochter lässt Beckett über das nachdenken, was hätte sein können. Staffel 9, Folge 21.
1. Chapter 1

**Was wäre, wenn?**

Staffel 9, Folge 21

Geschrieben von Colie MacKenzie

Übersetzt von crazysecondname

Gegengelesen von Copop83

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung „Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig_

* * *

Kapitel 1

„Du bist immer noch wach? Es ist zwei Uhr morgens."

Kate wandte ihren Kopf der Stimme ihres Ehemanns zu, beobachtete, wie er um das Bett lief, auf dem sie sich mit einem ihrer Lieblingsbücher zusammengerollt hatte. Er hatte geschrieben, sich die letzten Stunden in seinem Arbeitszimmer versteckt, und jetzt wirkte er müde, seine Augen geschwollen und sein Haar von seinen Fingern, mit denen er hindurch gefahren war, durcheinandergebracht.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest versuchen zu schlafen?", fragte er. Er setze sich neben ihre Hüfte, fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihre Wirbelsäule. Kate summte, drehte sich zu der beruhigenden Bewegung – so sehr sie es in ihrem momentanen runden Zustand schaffte.

„Hätte ich gerne gemacht", antwortete sie, „nur eine von uns-" Sie schaute auf ihren Bauch, fuhr mit ihrer Hand über die Kurve, und legte ihren Daumen auf den Punkt unter ihrem Nabel, an dem die Wölbung einer Gliedmaße gegen die Oberfläche trat, „-benutzt meine Blase als Trampolin."

„Hoffentlich nicht mehr lange." Rick lächelte, legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch, ihre Finger verflochten.

„Ich will einfach, dass sie kommt", flehte sie, miserabel von der zunehmenden Unbequemlichkeit dieser Schwangerschaft und ungeduldig von der Trägheit des Wartens.

Seit Mitternacht war es offiziell der Geburtstermin, aber Lily zeigte keine Anzeichen davon auf die Welt kommen zu wollen. Kates letzte Untersuchung hatte Baby und Mutter als Gesund erklärt (ihre unerwartet glatt verlaufene Schwangerschaft nach dem physischen Trauma letztes Jahr überrascht die Ärzte immer noch, und sie waren nicht nachlässig das jedes Mal zu erwähnen), also gab es keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen, und sie hatte sich selbst versprochen die Zeit des Wartens und Vorbereitens auf die Geburt ihres Babys zu genießen.

Doch obwohl sie wusste, dass Geburtstermine zu berechnen keine exakte Wissenschaft war, hatte sich das Datum in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt, wie das Ziel eines 40-wöchigen Marathons, und sie war erschöpft. Jetzt, wo er da war, jetzt, wo alles für Lilys Ankunft vorbereitet war und es nichts zu tun gab, außer zu warten ohne zu wissen, wie lange noch, fand Kate sich in einem nichtendenden Limbus von Ruhelosigkeit und Nervosität.

„Ich weiß", murmelte Rick, rieb eine Hand zwischen ihre Schulterblätter, und Kate vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Kissen.

„Kommst du ins Bett?

„Ja. Muss nur meine Zähne putzen." Er befreite seine Finger von ihren, hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange, bevor er aufstand.

Kate legte ihr Buch auf ihren Nachttisch, streckte sich nach dem Licht, und kuschelte sich dann zurück in die Matratze und rollte auf ihre Seite, legte ihre Arme um ihren Bauch.

„Komm schon, Lily", flüsterte sie, fuhr mit ihrer Hand über ihre Haut. „Es ist Zeit rauszukommen, Kleine. Mommy freut sich so dich zu treffen." Aber ihre Tochter blieb hartnäckig still.

Die Matratze senkte sich, als Castle sich auf seine Seite des Betts setzte, unter die Decke rutschte und sich an sie schmiegte. Sie rückte nach hinten, lehnte sich an seinen Körper und er legte seine Hände um ihren Bauch, ihre Finger verschränkten sich erneut auf ihrer Haut.

Sie wurden still, und sie lauschte dem Summen der Klimaanlage und dem vertrauten Rhythmus seines Atems.

„Ich vermisse meine Mom."

Rick verstärkte seinen Griff um sie, küsste ihren Kopf. Sie vermisste ihre Mutter mehr denn je. Sie sehnte sich jeden Tag danach ihr Fragen zu stellen, die Freuden und Ängste der Schwangerschaft mit ihr zu teilen und Trost in der Umarmung ihrer Mutter zu finden, ihrer Weisheit, ihrem Lachen. An manchen Tagen war der Gedanke ihre eigene Tochter ohne die Anwesenheit ihrer Mutter zu haben unerträglich. Und Rick wusste das. Er saß jahrelang in der ersten Reihe von Kates Schmerz.

„Und ich habe akzeptiert, was passiert ist, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht wünschte, sie wäre hier bei mir. So vieles wäre anders…" Kate ließ den Gedanken in der Stille des Schlafzimmers verhallen, und Rick streichelte ihren Bauch, vor und zurück, eine beruhigende Liebkosung für ihr Baby, das darunter schlief.

Wäre sie überhaupt hier, fragte sie sich, mit Rick verheiratet, ein Kind mit ihm erwartend, wenn ihre Mom noch leben würde? Allein der Gedanke ließ sie zittern, und sie drückte sich näher an ihn, verstärkte ihren Griff um ihren Bauch, als würde sie sie beide beschützen. Sie würde ihren Ehemann und ihr Baby für nichts aufgeben! Aber es löschte nicht die nagende Frage aus ihrem Verstand: Wenn ihre Mutter nicht ermordet worden wäre, hätten sie und Castle sich je getroffen?

Und wenn sie sich getroffen hätten, hätte er sie als das Geheimnis, das er nie lösen würde gesehen, ohne den tragischen Hintergrund, der sie zu dem gemacht hat, was sie war? Ohne dass sie ihm eine Polizeimarke entgegengehalten, und die Idee von Nikki Heat zum Leben erweckt hatte? Wenn es Nikki Heat nicht gegeben hätte, wäre er so lange für sie, Kate, geblieben?

Was, wenn sie niemals ihre Geschichte gehabt hätten?

* * *

 _September 2009_

„Nennen Sie ihren Namen für die Akte, bitte."

„Richard Edgar Castle."

„Heben Sie Ihre rechte Hand."

Richard Castle folgte den Anweisungen des Gerichtsdieners und hob seine rechte Hand.

„Schwören Sie feierlich, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen, die ganze Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit, so wahr Ihnen Gott helfe?"

„Ich schwöre."

„Bitte setzen Sie sich."

Er setzte sich, und Kate Beckett erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl. Sie straffte ihre Anzugjacke, fuhr mit ihren Händen über ihren Bleistiftrock um die Falten zu glätten und das leichte Zittern ihrer Hände zu verbergen. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich.

„Mr. Castle." Seine Augen trafen ihre, sein Blick interessiert, während er ihrem Weg von hinter ihrem Tisch zum Zeugenstand folgte.

Er hatte die blauesten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Ihr Magen flatterte.

Kate wollte den Angriff ihrer Nerven auf seinen Ruf schieben – Richard Castle war etwas unberechenbar, mit einem Vorstrafenregister, das dazu passte (und jedes Mal wurde die Anklage wundersamerweise fallen gelassen). Dies war ein Fall von großem öffentlichen Interesse und Staatsanwältin Beckett mochte keine Variablen, die sie nicht kontrollieren konnte. Aber die Wahrheit war – dies war Richard Castle. Ihr Lieblingsautor. Dieses ganze Playboy-Verhalten, das er an den Tag legte, der gefräßigen Masse durch die Klatschpresse zeigte, hatte sie noch nie gut gefunden; seine Worte allerdings… Etwas an seinen Büchern hatte sie schon immer angesprochen, sie ergriffen und nicht losgelassen, bis sie die letzte Seite umgeblättert hatte, und sie hatte oft auf das Bild auf der Rückseite des Buches geschaut, über den Mann hinter den Worten nachgedacht, der sie so berühren konnte.

Und jetzt musste sie ihn im Zeugenstand befragen.

„Bitte erzählen Sie dem Gericht, was sich am Abend des 9. März 2009 zugetragen hat."

„Ich war bei der Party zum Erscheinen meines letzten Bestsellers, _Storm Fall_. Vielleicht haben Sie davon gehört." Er wandte sich and die Geschworenen, zwinkerte und sie nahmen es auf, kicherten, flirteten. Eine Frau errötete heftig. Kate musste das Bedürfnis ihre Augen zu verdrehen unterdrücken.

„Fahren Sie fort, Mr. Castle", bat sie höflich, mit geduldiger Zurückhaltung, ihre Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, als wäre auch sie von Richard Castles Flirten gefesselt. Eine Jury war wie ein launisches Instrument; man musste es gut stimmen, sie geschickt spielen um die Ergebnisse zu bekommen, die man suchte, ohne jeden Einzelnen zu verstimmen.

„Ich wurde von zwei NYPD Detectives abgeholt-"

„Detectives Muller und Rodriguez?"

„Das ist korrekt." Richard Castle nickte. „Jemand hatte Morde verübt, die die Tatorte in meinen Büchern widerspiegelten, also hatte die Polizei ein paar Fragen."

„Was genau wurden Sie gefragt?"

„Ob ich jemals eines der Opfer getroffen hatte, was nicht der Fall war, und ob ich ein Alibi für den letzten Mord hatte, was ich tat. Ich wurde gebeten den Detectives meine Fanpost zukommen zu lassen, die offenbar zur Verhaftung von Mr. Cabot führte."

„Einspruch." Der Verteidiger sprang auf, seine Wangen gefleckt. „Hörensagen." Er war jung und unerfahren, das wusste sie – kaum mit dem Studium fertig und schon in einen pro bono Fall von großem Interesse geworfen – aber bisher hatte er sich gut gehalten. Kyle Cabot saß neben ihm, Hände in seinem Schoß verschränkt, schaukelte vor und zurück, sein Blick leer auf den Tisch gerichtet. Sein schwarzes Haar war strähnig, hing schlaff über seine Stirn.

„Stattgegeben."

Das war ein erwarteter Einspruch und warf sie kaum aus der Bahn. Kate konzentrierte sich auf die Aussage, die sie von Richard Castle brauchte.

„Mr. Castle, haben sie den Angeklagten, Kyle Cabot, je getroffen?" Kate drehte sich leicht, stellte sicher, dass die Geschworenen jede ihrer Bewegung sehen konnten, als sie auf Cabot zeigte.

„Niemals."

„Hat er Sie je kontaktiert?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Nur die Briefe, von denen ich nicht mal wusste, bis die Detectives sie in meiner Fanpost fanden. Meine ganze Fanpost geht direkt an meinen Verleger."

Kate wandte sich zurück zu ihrem Tisch, hob das Papier in dem Beweisbeutel hoch.

„Euer Ehren, ich möchte Beweisstück 2B vorlegen, der Brief, der in Mr. Castles Fanpost gefunden wurde. Mr. Cabots Fingerabdrücke wurden auf dem Papier gefunden, und die Zeichnung stellt genau dar, wie Ms. Tisdale gefunden wurde, was nicht nur Mr. Cabots Obsession mit Mr. Castle beweist, sondern auch eine direkte Verbindung zwischen Mr. Cabot und dem anschließenden Mord an Ms. Tisdale." Sie hielt den Brief für einen weiteren Moment hoch, damit die Geschworenen die Wichtigkeit des Beweisstückes aufnehmen konnten, bevor sie ihn dem Richter übergab.

Kate Beckett nahm sich Zeit, erlaubte dem Gewicht des Briefs nachzuklingen und sich niederzulassen, bevor sie fortfuhr.

„Mr. Castle, bitte schauen Sie auf die drei Tatorte wie sie von der Polizei gefunden wurden."

An der Seite des Gerichtssaals waren Bilder der Tatorte an eine Leinwand gepinnt und auf Staffeleien aufgestellt. Es war eine von Kates bevorzugten Methoden in einer Verhandlung. Es hob für die Geschworenen hervor, was bei jedem Fall auf dem Spiel stand, und mehr noch, sie wollte, dass die Opfer nicht vergessen wurden; sie wollte nicht, dass es auch nur für eine Sekunde aus dem Augen aus dem Sinn war, dass diese Leute Gerechtigkeit verdienten.

„Sind Sie vertraut mit den Tatortbildern?"

„Ja." Castle nickte. „Sie sehen aus wie die Mordszenen, die ich in einigen meiner Bücher erschaffen habe." Er zeigte auf das erste, der Fall von Mavin Fisk. „Das ist die Mordszene von _Die Hölle kennt keine Wut_ , und das zweite-" Er deutete auf das Bild von Alison Tisdale, die komplett mit Rosen bedeckt war und Sonnenblumen auf ihren Augen hatte. „Von _Blumen für dein Grab_. Und das dritte sieht aus wie die Szene aus _Tod einer Ballkönigin_."

Kate nickte, zufrieden damit, wie glatt diese Befragung, trotz der Zweifel, die sie hatte, ablief. „Keine weiteren-"

„Nur in meinem Buch war das Kleid blau."

Beckett erstarrte; Alarmglocken ertönten in ihrem Kopf. Nein, nein, nein, das war nicht, wofür er im Vorfeld vorbereitet wurde!

Ihre Gedanken schossen umher, liefen in Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch ihre Optionen. Sie erkannte schnell, dass keine zu einem wünschenswerten Ausgang führte. Entweder bat sie Castle seine Anmerkung zu erklären, was Probleme schaffen könnte, die sie nicht kontrollieren konnte. Oder sie beendete ihre Befragung hier, und gab der Verteidigung eine fette Möglichkeit ein paar Löcher in ihre Beweise zu stanzen. Dann hätten die Geschworenen Zweifel, und sie konnte sich nicht leisten, dass sie zweifelten.

Doch die Realität war, dass sie diejenige war, die diese Fragen aufgebracht hatte. Wenn er eine Diskrepanz zwischen den Tatorten und seinen Büchern gefunden hatte, hatte sie keine Wahl, als das durchzustehen.

„Würden Sie Ihre Aussage erklären?"

„Ja, nun. In meinem Buch ist das Kleid des Opfers in der Szene blau, aber das Mordopfer trägt ein gelbes Kleid. Tatsächlich hätte Mr. Fisk mit einer Plastiktüte erstickt werden müssen, nicht mit einer Krawatte erwürgt. Es ergibt keinen Sinn."

„Also sagen Sie, dass ein paar kleine Details-" Kate betonte das Wort ‚kleine' „-nicht ganz mit den Szenen übereinstimmen, die Sie geschrieben haben?" Kate stolperte durch ihren erbärmlichen Versuch der Schadensbegrenzung; es war alles, was sie hatte.

„Ja, das würde ich sagen."

„Aber im Großen und Ganzen passen die Szenen gut genug zu den Beschreibungen in Ihren Büchern, dass sie wie kopiert wirken?"

„Einspruch. Führen des Zeugen."

„Stattgegeben."

„Keine weiteren Fragen, Eurer Ehren. Vielen Dank, Mr. Castle", Kate ging zurück zu ihrem Tisch, ihr Kopf erhoben, ihre Schritte selbstsicher. Der Schlüssel war nie zu zeigen, dass etwas schiefgelaufen war, dass alles, was die Geschworenen gesehen hatten, sich ganz nach Plan zugetragen hatte.

Innerlich kochte Kate Beckett.

„Mr. Castle, warum fanden Sie es wichtig die Unterschiede zwischen den Morden in Ihren Büchern und den Tatorten zu erwähnen? Immerhin scheinen sie auf den ersten Blick nur –" Der Anwalt ließ seinen Blick über die Geschworenen wandern, zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Kleine Details."

„Nun, so wie ich es verstehe, hat Mr. Cabot eine Besessenheit zu mir entwickelt, und es war seine Besessenheit, die ihn dazu geführt hat Menschen zu töten und es aussehen zu lassen wie Szenen aus meinen Büchern. Aber Besessene sind penibel; sie nehmen viel auf sich um sicherzugehen, dass jeder Teil exakt ist. Für jemanden wie Kyle Cabot wäre es unmöglich die Details zu ignorieren."

„Einspruch", warf Kate ein. „Spekulation."

„Stattgegeben", bewilligte der Richter, aber es war zu spät. Der Schaden war angerichtet.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Castle, keine weiteren Fragen." Während Richard Castle den Zeugenstand verließ, wandte sich der gegnerische Anwalt an den Richter.

„Euer Ehren, im Angesicht von Mr. Castles Aussage und den Fragen, die aufgekommen sind, beantragt die Verteidigung eine Vertagung um eventuelle mildernde Beweise vorzubereiten."

Richard Castle ging an ihr vorbei, aber Kate Beckett ignorierte ihn, starrte gerade aus, während sie auf die Entscheidung des Richters wartete, ihre Gedanken bei dem Sturzflug, den ihr Fall gerade hinlegte, und die Konsequenzen, denen sie sich stellen musste.

„Stattgegeben." Der Richter schlug seinen Hammer. „Sie haben 48 Stunden."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Kate bemerkte ihn in dem Moment, in dem er das Gericht verließ. Sie hatte sich auf halbem Weg die Treppe des Thurgood Marshall United States Courthouse hinunter platziert, ihre Seite gegen das Metallgeländer gelehnt und ihr Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt, vorgebend die Wärme der Spätseptemberstrahlen aufzunehmen, während sie immer wieder zum Ausgang schaute, auf ihn wartete. Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde spielten sich wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf ab, und jede Wiederholung ließ sie etwas erzürnter zurück. Für wen zur Hölle hielt er sich?

Er sah sie fast sofort, richtete sich nach ihrer Gegenwart aus wie ein Leuchtfeuer. Als hätte er auch nach ihr Ausschau gehalten, als hätte er gewusst, dass sie warten würde. Und vielleicht tat er das; sie glaubte nicht für eine Sekunde, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, was für Probleme er heraufbeschworen hatte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich, sein Ausdruck änderte sich zu etwas, das Begierde darstellte, während er die Treppen zu ihr hinuntereilte, seine Mundwinkel zu einem halben Lächeln gezogen, das sie nur noch wütender machte.

Sie ließ ihre Arme verschränkt; musste sich selbst befehlen den Griff ihrer Finger um ihren Oberarm zu lockern, während sie zusah, wie er die Treppen hinunterschlenderte, als hätte er nicht gerade ihren Fall komplett ruiniert. Sie hatte definitiv nicht das Gefühl, als gäbe es irgendwas, worüber man lachen konnte.

Sie konfrontierte ihn, sobald er in Hörweite war. „Wo kam das her?" Sie versuchte die Laustärke ihrer Stimme zu kontrollieren, sich der Passanten und Touristen bewusst, die umherschlenderten, und ihre Frage war mehr ein Zischen. „Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?" Sie wollte ihm ihren Zeigefinger in die Brust stechen; stattdessen drückte sie ihr eigenes Fleisch, verabreichte sich wahrscheinlich selbst ein paar blaue Flecke.

„Wow, ich dachte, ich sollte die Wahrheit sagen, Anwältin."

„Die Zeit für Informationen solchen Ausmaßes ist während der Vorbereitung, Mr. Castle. Warum haben Sie uns nichts davon gesagt, als wir uns auf den Fall vorbereitet haben?"

„Es ist mir nicht aufgefallen! Sie haben die Fragen anders gestellt, also sind mir keine Abweichungen aufgefallen. Ich habe es zum ersten Mal gehört, als es aus meinem Mund kam."

„Sie müssen lernen Ihren Mund zu kontrollieren", blaffte sie.

Er hatte die Dreistigkeit sie anzugrinsen. „Das sagen Sie nur, weil Sie nicht wissen, was mein Mund-"

„Mr. Castle!", brachte Kate durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor, sein anzüglicher Blick macht sie nervös. „Dieser bad-boy-Charme, den sie abspielen, funktioniert vielleicht bei anderen Frauen, aber ich arbeite um Geld zu verdienen und Sie haben meinen Job gerade schwerer gemacht! Sie haben meinen Fall torpediert! Wegen Ihnen wird vielleicht ein Mörder freigesprochen; kümmert Sie das gar nicht?"

„Schauen Sie, es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihrem Ruf geschädigt habe, okay?" Sie sträubte sich, aber er fuhr scheinbar unbeirrt fort. „Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass Kyle unschuldig ist."

„Das wissen Sie nicht! Eine Ungereimtheit macht ihn nicht Unschuldig. Es gab eine eingehende Untersuchung."

„Aber die Geschichte ergibt keinen Sinn!"

„Die Geschichte", sagte sie, eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Kate rieb sich über ihre Schläfen, atmete langsam aus um ihre Fassung zu wahren. Der Gedankengang dieses Mannes gab ihr ein Schleudertrauma.

„Es gibt immer eine Geschichte, eine Reihe von Ereignissen, die Sinn ergeben. Diese Geschichte – sie ergibt keinen Sinn."

„Das ist keins Ihrer Bücher, Mr. Castle-"

„Nennen Sie mich Rick", unterbrach er sie.

„Mr. Castle-"

Er trat näher, sein Körper schirmte sie von der Sonne ab, fiel mit seinen breiten Schultern und subtilen Geruch und halb offenen Augen in ihren persönlichen Raum ein. „Und wissen Sie, dass Sie wunderschöne Augen haben?"

Kate blinzelte zu ihm auf, ertappte sich dabei, wie sie versuchte auf ihre Lippe zu beißen, presste stattdessen ihre Zähne aufeinander. Sie war sich der Brise, die Strähnen ihres Haars gegen ihren Hals fegte, leibhaft bewusst, der Sonne, die das schwarze Leder ihrer Pumps erwärmte und die Wärme, die in ihre Zehen kroch, der Geruch seines Aftershaves und das Blut, dass durch die Vene in ihrem Hals pumpte. Sie schloss ihre Augen für eine Sekunde, atmete beruhigend durch.

„Schauen Sie-" Sie trat zurück. „Wenn wir in unserer Branche jemanden mit einer Waffe über einer Leiche finden, war er es für gewöhnlich."

„Aber was, wenn nicht?"

„Dann wird das Gericht ihn freisprechen."

„Und das glauben Sie wirklich?" Er klang ungläubig und sie versteifte sich.

„Das muss ich." Sie hasste, dass sie klang, als würde sie für etwas plädieren, an das sie glaubte, dass er sie so einfach durcheinanderbringen konnte. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme erneut, streckte ihren Rücken. „Ich glaube es."

„Aber wollen Sie es nicht herausfinden? Wollen Sie die Wahrheit, oder wollen Sie nur gewinnen?"

Kate hatte das Gefühl, als wäre aller Sauerstoff aus ihren Lungen gewichen. Wie konnte er es wagen ihre Verpflichtung zu hinterfragen; sie lebte dafür, arbeitete endlos lange Stunden, Tag für Tag, mit geringem Gehalt und zu wenig Schlaf. Sie zählte in ihrem Kopf bis zehn um sich zu beruhigen.

„Es ist mein Job, den Angeklagten basierend auf den gesammelten Beweisen strafrechtlich zu verfolgen, Mr. Castle; ich untersuche keine Mordfälle nach Lust und Laune eines Schriftstellers."

„Und Sie brechen auch nie eine der Regeln, oder? Haben Sie je Spaß? Lassen Sie nie die Sau raus? Ohne Hemmungen, bis zum Abwinken?" Er ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern. „Es könnte Ihnen gefallen."

„Was mir gefallen würde, ist das Chaos zu beseitigen, das sie angerichtet haben." Sie griff nach ihrer Laptoptasche, legte den Riemen um ihre Schulter, versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen. „Kein weiteres Einmischen in diesen Fall, Mr. Castle. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja." Er nickte, trat einen Schritt zurück um sie vorbei zu lassen Sie redete sich selbst ein, dass der enttäuschte Blick von ihm sie nicht störte.

„Aber Sie haben trotzdem den Falschen."

* * *

„Ich muss Sie nicht daran erinnern, was bei diesem Fall auf dem Spiel steht, oder?"

Die Stimme des Bezirksstaatsanwaltes donnerte durch den Lautsprecher und Kate widerstand der Versuchung das Telefon von ihrem Ohr weg zu halten. Sie schloss ihre Augen, drückte ihren Daumen und Zeigefinger über ihrem Nasenrücken zusammen um den Kopfschmerz zu lindern, der hinter ihrer Stirn lauerte. „Nein, Sir."

„Dachte ich auch nicht. Jetzt gehen Sie zurück an die Arbeit und korrigieren Sie das!"

„Ja, Sir." Kate gab nach, aber sie bezweifelte, dass er es gehört hatte; er hatte bereits aufgelegt. Nur das Freizeichen summte in ihrem Ohr.

Kate legt den Hörer zurück auf seine Gabel, und vergrub ihren Kopf in ihre verschränkten Arme auf ihrem Tisch. Sie grummelte, widerstand dem Bedürfnis ihre Frustration hinauszuschreien. Wenigstens hatte sie die dünne Jalousie vor dem kleinen Fenster in ihrer Bürotür hinuntergezogen, sich selbst etwas Privatsphäre gegeben.

Es war nicht, als hätte Kate den Anruf nicht erwartet, aber das machte es nicht einfacher den Zorn des Bezirksstaatsanwaltes zu spüren. Und sie war damit nicht vertraut; war es nicht gewohnt nicht zu gewinnen. Sie war jung, war kaum zwei Jahre in diesem Job, aber sie arbeitete hart, und ihr Ruf war herausragend; sie hatte eine großartige Verurteilungsrate und wurde von ihren Kollegen und dem Bezirksstaatsanwalt hochgeschätzt. Sie war nicht leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen. Aber das war ein großer Fall – größer als die meisten der Fälle, die sie bisher bearbeitet hatte. Das Geld und der Einfluss der Tisdale Familie hatte Gewicht, und der Druck kam vom Bürgermeister, dem Commissioner, dem Bezirksstaatsanwalt; jeder, der Rang und Namen in dieser Stadt hatte, wollte den Fall glatt und unwiderlegbar abschließen.

Und sie hatte es meisterhaft verbockt. Nein, nicht nur sie – er hatte seinen Teil dazu beigetragen – Richard, der einzig Wahre, Castle! Für wen hielt er sich, in ihrem Gerichtssaal anzutanzen, Aufruhr anzuzetteln ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, und ihre Arbeitsmoral in Frage zu stellen?

Aber so sehr sie es auch wollte, sie konnte die gerechte Empörung, die sie gespürt hatte, als Rick Castle vor Gericht seine große Klappe nicht halten konnte. Denn er hatte recht, und sie konnte es nicht länger ignorieren.

Sie hätte genauer nachgucken sollen; sie hätte die Diskrepanzen selbst sehen sollen. Oder?

Der Fall wurde ihr so unkompliziert dargelegt – die gefundenen Beweise, um Kyle Cabot zu verurteilen waren eindeutig und überzeugend. Der Fingerabdruck auf dem Fanbrief, der Schrein für Castle in seiner Wohnung, sowohl Alisons blutige Bluse als auch die Mordwaffe in seinem Besitz. Es gab keinen Grund die Wahrhaftigkeit dieses Falls anzuzweifeln, die Beweise, die ihr vorgelegt wurden, in Frage zu stellen. Sie hatte sich jedes Beweisstück angeschaut, sich jede Aussage gründlich durchgelesen, die Tatortbilder angesehen, war den Tathergang durchgegangen. Es gab keinen sichtbaren Grund die polizeiliche Ermittlung anzuzweifeln, oder ihre eigene Arbeit. Sie hatte ihren Job getan, und dennoch-

Sie hasste es, wenn Cops Dinge nur erklären konnten, wenn sie sie in eine Box stecken konnten, und nur versuchten alles hübsch einzupacken, wenn sie nicht außerhalb des Rahmens denken konnten.

Hatte sie das gleiche getan? War sie selbstgefällig geworden, zu sehr daran gewöhnt zu gewinnen; hatte sie aufgehört über den Tellerrand zu schauen? War sie so auf ihr eigenes Ziel konzentriert, auf ihren eigenen Erfolg, dass sie die Sicht darauf verloren hatte, was wirklich wichtig war?

Er hatte ihr das angetan. Er hatte Zweifel gesät, und sie konnte sie nicht aus ihrem Kopf vertreiben. Wie hatte er sie so einfach durchschauen können?

Kate hob ihren Kopf, griff erneut nach ihrem Telefon und wählte. Es klingelte ein paar Mal, und dann klang die warme, bekannte Stimme mit einer Begrüßung durch den Hörer, und Kate wollte bei dem Gefühl von Erholung seufzen, das sie umgab.

„Hallo?"

„Hi, Mom", antwortete Kate und lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück. Sie drehte sich um 180°, sodass sie auf das Einbauregal und nicht ihren Schreibtisch schaute. Auf die Reihen voll Bücher und Rechtsschinken, die sie erdeten, ihren Job verankerten, auf das System und ihren Platz darin.

„Kate! Alles in Ordnung?"

„Warum denkst du, dass es das nicht ist?"

„Tu nicht so zurückhaltend, Kate Beckett. Ich kenne deine Stimme. Ich kann hören, wenn dich etwas beschäftigt. Also worum geht es, Sweetheart, hm? Raus damit."

„Oh, Mom", seufzte Kate und dann erzählte sie ihrer Mutter von ihrem Morgen – erzählte ihr von dem Fall, von Richard Castle und der vermasselten Zeugenbefragung und die Zweifel, die das in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Ihre Mutter unterbrach sie nicht, bis Kate das Ender ihrer Geschichte erreicht hatte, sie mit dem Zusammenschiss, den sie gerade vom Bezirksstaatsanwalt erhalten hatte, abschloss.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll."

„Ich denke, du weißt genau, was du tun sollst, Kate. Ist das nicht der Grund, weswegen du mich angerufen hast? Für Absolution?"

Kate konnte das Necken in der Stimme ihrer Mutter hören, konnte das kleine Lächeln, das sich auf ihr Gesicht stahl, nicht unterdrücken. Denn ihre Mutter hatte recht. Sie hatte gewusst, Johanna Beckett würde sie ermutigen zu tun, was Kate tief drin – wenn sie wirklich ehrlich war – schon wusste tun zu wollen, zu _müssen_.

Kate hatte ein Ziel, auf das sie hinarbeitete, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie die Sicht darauf verlieren wollte, was wirklich zählte – die Wahrheit zählte. Gerechtigkeit zählte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr das beigebracht, hatte ihrer Tochter den wesentlichen Wert eingeflößt, indem sie ihr Leben damit verbrachte für die Wahrheit zu kämpfen, für Gerechtigkeit zu kämpfen, komme, was wolle. Vincit omnia veritas. So lange Kate zurückdenken konnte – die Phase ihrer Teenagerrebellion beiseite – wollte sie sein wie ihre Mutter, wollte ihren Teil dazu beitragen die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen, zu einem faireren Ort.

„Aber es ist nicht mein Job zu ermitteln. Ich habe vielleicht 40 Stunden, bevor wir wieder vor Gericht sein müssen. Ich habe keine Ressourcen um anzufangen zu graben, und wenn es rauskommt, dass ich meinen Fall sabotiere anstatt für die Verurteilung zu kämpfen… Lass uns einfach sagen, dass ich dann nie wieder irgendwas in dieser Stadt verhandeln werde."

Kate fühlte sich zerrissen. Gerechtigkeit war ihr wichtig. Die Opfer verdienten das. Jedes Opfer verdiente es, dass sein Mörder verurteilt wurde und die Strafe für seine Taten absaß. In den meisten Fällen – anders als Fernsehserien es einen oft denken lassen – war dies ein geradliniger Prozess. Wie sie Castle vorhin erklärt hatte, wenn sie im realen Leben schlüssige Beweise fanden, die ein Opfer einem Täter zuwiesen, war er oder sie für gewöhnlich derjenige, der es getan hatte. Aber Kate hatte nie gewinnen wollen nur um zu gewinnen. Sie wollte sehen, dass die richtige Person für eine Straftat verurteilt wurde. Sie wollte sicher gehen, dass sie das Gerechte getan hatte.

„Du findest einen Weg. Das weiß ich. Du weißt, was am wichtigsten ist, also kämpf dafür. Kein Sieg ist es wert, wenn er nicht gerecht ist."

Kate kaute auf ihrer Lippe. Sie wusste, ihre Mutter hatte recht. Wusste, dass ihre Instinkte sie in die gleiche Richtung gelenkt hatten. Deswegen hatte sie ihre Mutter angerufen. Alles klang immer so einfach, so unkompliziert, wenn Johanna Beckett es sagte, wenn sie ihren Weg ging, egal, was für Hindernisse kamen. Den tatsächlichen Sprung zu wagen, war eine andere Sache.

„Die Wahrheit kann uns nie verletzen. Merk dir das, Katie."

* * *

Sie musste zweimal klingeln, hatte in der Pause, die nach jedem Summen folgte, fast den Mut verloren, musste ihre Füße dazu zwingen stehen zu bleiben und ihre Finger sich aus dem festen Knoten zu lösen, in dem sie ihre Hände hielt. Was tat sie ausgerechnet hier?

Die Tür öffnete sich und sie fand sich im Angesicht des Laufs einer Plastikwaffe.

„Staatsanwältin!" Rick Castle senkte die Spielzeugpistole, die er auf sie gerichtet hatte, sein Oberkörper in Neon grün und blau blinkend.

„Wer ist es, Dad?" Ein schlaksiger, rothaariger Teenager erschien an seiner Seite, trug den gleichen blinkenden Anzug, eine große Plastikpistole von ihrer Hand baumelnd. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen ihrem Vater und Kate hin und her.

„Alexis, das ist Staatsanwältin Kate Beckett. Staatsanwältin, das ist meine Tochter Alexis."

„Hi", Kate winkte ein unangenehmes kleines Winken, fühlte sich eindringlich gemustert. Zwei Paar fast identisch blaue Augen schauten sie mit unverhohlenem Interesse an, und Kate bemerkte, wie ihre Wangen erhitzen, hoffte entgegen aller Hoffnung, dass es nicht sichtbar war.

In den letzten paar Stunden, die Kate überlegt hatte her zu kommen, in denen sie es sich ein- und wieder ausgeredet hatte, in einem Taxi saß und probte, was sie sagen würde, war es ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass er vielleicht nicht allein war. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass er eine Tochter hatte.

„Dad! Manieren!" Seine Tochter stieß ihren Vater mit ihrem Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Oh, richtig. Duh." Richard Castle verdrehte seine Augen, tat so, als würde er sich mit der Laser-Tag-Waffe selbst erschießen, während er sie hineinbat. Es schien, als würde auch er sich etwas unbeholfen fühlen, und auf eine merkwürdige Weise beruhigte sie das.

„Bitte, kommen Sie herein."

Beckett trat in Richard Castles Wohnung, schaute sich verstohlen um. Sein Heim war ein geräumiges Loft mit hohen Decken und warmen Farben, ein bodenlanges Fenster mit einem schwarzen Flügel davor. Eine Wand bestand komplett aus Bücherregalen. Das offene Konzept des Wohnraums fühlte sich warm und einladend and, und nicht, was sie erwartet hatte. Was _hatte_ sie erwartet?

„Wo ist meine Handtasche? Hat jemand meine – Oh." Eine rothaarige Frau kam die Treppen hinter, bewegte sich zu der kleinen Gruppe im Foyer. „Und wer ist diese bezaubernde Kreatur?" Die Frau hatte glänzende Augen und einen temperamentvollen Ausdruck, trotz der erbsengrünen Gesichtsmaske, die sie trug, und betrachtete Kates Anwesenheit sehr viel unverfrorener als Castle es getan hatte.

„Mutter, dass ist Staatsanwältin Kate Beckett. Meine Mutter, Martha Rodgers."

„Hallo, Liebes", die Frau hielt ihr die Hand zur Begrüßung hin, und drückte Kates Hand liebevoll, als wäre sie von ihrer unerwarteten Anwesenheit vollkommen entzückt.

„Hi", sagte Kate erneut. Sie fühlte sich hoffnungslos sprachlos, außerhalb ihres Elements. Eine peinliche Pause legte sich um die Gruppe und Kate wurde nervös, unruhig mit dem Bedürfnis unter vier Augen mit ihm zu reden.

Castle fuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihre Schulter. Die plötzliche Berührung überraschte sie so sehr, dass sie fast zusammenzuckte. Ihr Blick traf seinen, bis sie erkannte, dass er versuchte sie weiter in seine Wohnung zu leiten, sie somit rettete.

„Darf ich Ihnen einen Drink anbieten?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Sie akzeptierte den Drink und folgte Castle, als er sie in sein Arbeitszimmer führte. Der heilige Ort, an dem er seine Bücher schrieb, in denen sie es liebte sich zu verlieren. Ihr Magen machte einen Sturzflug und sie nippte an ihrem Drink, ließ den Bourbon ihre Kehle hinunterfließen, ihr Blut mit Hitze vermischen. Bei näherer Überlegung war es vielleicht keine gute Idee gewesen ihren bereits angespannten Nerven Alkohol zu geben.

Sie fühlte sich wie Alfred, als er das erste Mal in der Bat-Höhle war, aber sie verkniff sich diesen Kommentar. Stattdessen ließ sie ihren Blick über die Regale wandern, die vom Boden bis zu Decke mit Büchern gefüllt waren, die eigentümlichen Artefakte, der große Flachbildschirm in der Ecke, der gewaltige Mahagonischreibtisch.

Was zur Hölle hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Sie hatte sich selbst zu Richard Castle eingeladen, Multimillionär Schriftsteller und Klatschpressen-Playboy Frauenheld, weil sie nicht weiter wusste. Sie kannte den Mann nicht – also warum war sie hier?

„Also, was kann ich für Sie tun, Staatsanwältin?" Seine Frage holte sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie drehte sich zu ihm, sah, wie er sie still beobachtete. Sie errötete.

„Es, äh, Kate. Nennen Sie mich Kate."

Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde größer, warm und einladend, ließ ihren Magen flattern und ihren Atem in ihren Lungen stocken wie die Flügel eines Schmetterlings, der zwischen ihren Rippen gefangen war. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen außerhalb ihres Elements. Sie hatte Richtern und Anwälten gegenübergestanden, Mördern und Zeugen, selbst dem Bezirksstaatsanwalt jeden Tag, aber dieser Mann schaffte es sie nur mit seinem Blick aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Fühlte es sich so an von einem Blitz getroffen zu werden?

„Kate", bestätigte er. Sie mochte, wie ihr Name auf seinen Lippen klang, seine raue Stimme, wenn er ihn sagte.

Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung ihn aufzusuchen auf ihrem Weg hierher hinterfragt. War nicht in der Lage gewesen rauszufinden, warum sie seine Sicht der Dinge wissen wollte, bevor sie zurück zur Polizei ging. Sie hatte sich eingeredet, dass sie die Diskrepanzen bei den Tatorten, die er in seiner Aussage erwähnt hatte, mit ihm besprechen musste, aber es war eine schlechte Entschuldigung für die Wahrheit. In seinen Büchern gab es immer Logik, immer eine Reihe von Ereignissen, die alles Sinn ergeben ließen, und sie hatte erkannt, dass sie das brauchte. Sie musste den Sinn erkennen, und sie konnte das nicht allein. Sie lebte ihr Leben, verfolgte ihre Arbeit mit der Stärke ihrer Überzeugungen, und jetzt schien so viel, von dem, was sie glaubte aus dem Lot geraten zu sein, ließ sie verunsichert zurück, sich fragend, wofür sie kämpfte.

„Ich kann es nicht herausfinden", gab sie zu. Hörte ihre eigene Frustration in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen.

„Ich habe dich zum Zweifeln gebracht, oder?" Er wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen, übermäßig zufrieden mit sich selbst. Es brachte sie fast zum Lachen, und erschuf etwas Leichtigkeit, die sie dringend brauchte.

„Oh Bitte. Das warst nicht du." Sie stoppte, seufzte. "Sie waren es. Die Opfer."

Rick Castle lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch, betrachtete sie mit hingerissener Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie erkannte, dass sie diesen stilleren, aufmerksameren Richard Castle sehr viel mehr mochte. Diese Version von ihm mit seiner Familie, in der Sicherheit seiner Wohnung. Er schien mehr er selbst zu sein, sich mit der Person, die er war, wohler zu fühlen.

„Erst tötet er Mavin Fisk, jemanden, den er aus dem Diner kannte, in dem er arbeitete. Dann tötet er Alison Tisdale, seine Sozialarbeiterin. Und das dritte Opfer ist Kendra Pitney, auch aus dem Diner. Er geht von jemand x-beliebigen dazu über jemanden zu töten, den er sehr gut kannte, und dann tötet er wieder jemand x-beliebigen. Das ergibt keinen Sinn."

„Keine Beziehung zwischen den Opfern?"

„Die Polizei hat keine gefunden."

„Weißt du, was auch keinen Sinn ergibt? Es gab keine Fingerabdrücke oder andere Beweise an den Tatorten, richtig?"

Kate nickte.

„Aber dann schreibt er mir einen Brief, der mit seinen Fingerabdrücken übersät ist?"

Kates Herz machte einen Freudensprung wie ein Blitz, und sie trat näher zu ihm. „Jemand hat ihm das in die Schuhe geschoben! Jemand, der genug von seiner Besessenheit zu dir wusste um es zu nutzen und so mit Mord davon zu kommen!"

Castle nickte, streckte sich von seinem Sitz gegen den Tisch um sie anzusehen, sein Ausdruck lebhaft, während er sprach. „Das heißt wir suchen nicht nach einem Serienmörder, wir suchen nach einem einfachen klassischen Mörder. Jemand mit einem Motiv!"

„Hätte die Polizei das nicht gefunden?", fragte Kate.

„Nicht unbedingt. Sie haben nicht danach gesucht. Bei einem Mord sucht man nach einem Motiv, bei zwei nach einer Verbindung. Bei drei sucht man nach jemandem wie Kyle. Bei drei Morden braucht man kein Motiv, weil labile Serienmörder für gewöhnlich keins haben."

„Aber wer-?" Sie verfielen in Schweigen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten in ihrem Kopf umher, versuchten eine Lösung zu finden, die schwer fassbar war. Kate nippte erneut an ihrem Drink. Die Eiswürfel klackerten gegen das Kristallglas, kalte Kondensationstropfen flossen über ihre Finger.

„Hmmm… wenn ich die Story schreiben würde-"

„Ja?" Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie fühlte eine Energie, ein Hochgefühl in ihr aufkommen, das sie oft spürte, wenn sie einen guten Krimi las, wenn der Protagonist am Rande eines Durchbruchs stand.

„Wenn ich die Story schreiben würde, hätte der Killer nur eines der Opfer tot sehen wollen. Er hätte die anderen nur zur Vertuschung getötet."

Die Idee schien verrückt. Wer würde drei Morde begehen nur um mit einem davon zu kommen? Und dennoch war es das Erste, was irgendeinen Sinn ergab. „Damit das funktioniert, musste unser Killer sein eigentliches Opfer und Kyle gut gekannt haben."

Castle nickte. „Und das einzige Opfer, das wirkliches Wissen über Kyles Besessenheit hatte, war Alison Tisdale."

„Also war Alison das eigentliche Ziel. Die anderen zwei waren nur Ablenkung." Sie starrten einander an. Seine Augen hielten ihre gefangen und sie wurde sich bewusst, wie nah sie standen. Kaum 30cm Platz war zwischen ihnen. Sie konnte fast spüren, wie seine Brust sich hob und senkte, und er lächelte zu ihr hinab. Seine Augenwinkel zerknitterten und die blauen Augen leuchteten mit dem gleichen Hochgefühl, das sie durchflutete, überdeckten ihre Sinne, ließen sie atemlos. Und oh Gott, er roch so gut-

Kate schluckte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ihre Finger kitzelten und ihr Herz pochte so hart, dass sie befürchtete, er könnte es hinter ihren Rippen hören.

„Also, wie beweisen wir das? Ohne Beweise ist es nur eine Theorie. Kyle braucht mehr als eine Theorie. _Ich_ brauche mehr als eine Theorie."

„Wir finden den wahren Mörder." Er sagte es sachlich, als wäre es das Einfachste auf der Welt, dass sie – ein Schriftsteller und eine Staatsanwältin – einen Mörder fanden, den die Polizei nicht entdeckt hatte. Und trotzdem, aus einem unerklärlichen Grund, glaubte sie ihm.

* * *

„Was tust du hier?", zischte Kate, während sie schnell die Tür hinter sich schloss und die Jalousie runterließ. „Du solltest unauffällig bleiben!"

Rick Castle saß auf ihrem Stuhl hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, seine Finger unschuldig zusammengelegt, aber sie nahm stark an, dass er durch ihre Fallakten geblättert hatte. Er grinste ihr zu, sah zu unbehelligt aus (und gutaussehend, wie ihr Gehirn nicht hilfreich mitteilte).

„Entspann dich, Staatsanwältin. Ich habe deiner Assistentin eine glaubwürdige Geschichte erzählt. Habe ihr gesagt, dass du mich wegen meiner Zeugenaussage herbestellt hast. Sie war _sehr_ verständnisvoll. Sie hat mich sogar hier außer Sicht warten lassen, weil ich so berühmt bin."

Ja, Kate wettete, dass sie das getan hat. Er hat sich wahrscheinlich an Jessi vorbeigeflirtet, was zugegebenermaßen nicht schwer war. Sie redete sich ein, ihre Genervtheit war keine Eifersucht. Absolut nicht. Sie würde eine strenge Unterhaltung mit Jessi darüber führen müssen, Leute unbeaufsichtigt in ihrem Büro warten zu lassen. Die Vertraulichkeit der Klienten musste um jeden Preis geschützt werden.

„Warum bist du hier?" Als sie gestern Abend seine Wohnung verließ, hatte sie ihm gesagt, sie würde ihn anrufen, wenn es Neuigkeiten gab. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass sie seiner gelassenen Zustimmung nicht trauen konnte.

„Habe dir Kaffee gebracht." Er lächelte und hielt ihr einen Starbucks-To-Go-Becher entgegen. „Großer Kaffee Halbfett-Latte, zwei Spritzer zuckerfreie Vanille."

„Woher weißt du-?" Egal. Jessi hat ihren Kaffee wahrscheinlich in dem Moment geholt, in dem Rick Castle in ihre Richtung gezwinkert hatte. Kate bewegte sich zu ihrem Schreibtisch und nahm den Becher, trank einen großen Schluck der noch heißen Flüssigkeit. Ihre Augen schlossen sich unfreiwillig. Verdammt, das hatte sie gebraucht. Es war kaum 10 Uhr morgens und der Tag fühlte sich bereits endlos an. Sie war früh vor Gericht gewesen, und das Gewicht des Cabot-Falls hatte sie fast die ganze Nacht wachgehalten, ließ sie müde und abgelenkt zurück. Und noch dazu kam, dass sie ständig an ihn – Castle – dachte. Er tauchte immer wieder in ihrem Kopf auf, lächelte sie an, und sie musste das Flattern, das sie jedes Mal in ihrem Magen spürte, wenn sie an ihn dachte, brutal zerschlagen. Sie seufzte.

„Gefällt Ihnen das, Staatsanwältin?"

„Halt die Klappe, Castle", schalt sie ihn ohne es wirklich zu meinen. Der Kaffee war wunderbar. „Und steh von meinem Stuhl auf."

„Hat die Polizei je Harrison Tisdale befragt?", fragte er.

„Alisons Bruder? Nein, es gab keinen Grund. Warum?" Sie schritt um ihren Tisch herum, starrte auf ihn hinab, bis er von ihrem Stuhl aufstand. Er zog ihn hervor, damit sie sich setzen konnte und redete währenddessen weiter.

„Weil ich denke, dass es jetzt einen Grund gibt. Sein Vater starb nicht zu lange, nachdem seine Tochter ermordet wurde an Krebs."

Kate nickte und zog Alisons Akte vom Stapel. Sie war sich der Tatsache bewusst, da der Name Tisdale und die Tragödie um die Familie schwer über ihrem Fall hing.

„Und rate, an wen sein Vermögen ging?"

„Harrison Tisdale", bestätigte Kate. Castle sah zufrieden aus, und ihre Blicke hielten einen Moment stand. Das Telefon klingelte und holte sie zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Wag es ja nicht!", warnte sie ihn, als sein Arm sich zum Telefon streckte, und er zog ihn zurück, während sie den Hörer abnahm.

„Kate Beckett", antwortete sie.

Castle pflanzte sich hinter ihren Stuhl, lehnte sich über ihre Schulter und versuchte ihrer Unterhaltung zuzuhören. Sie fühlte seine Anwesenheit zwischen ihren Schulterblättern und ein Schaudern fuhr über ihren Rücken, ablenkend und nicht ganz unangenehm.

„Hey Beckett, hier ist Ryan." Detective Kevin Ryan war ein Detective des Morddezernats im 12. Revier. Er und sein Partner, Detective Esposito, waren zwei der wenigen Menschen, denen sie bedingungslos vertraute. In den letzten Jahren von Verbrechensbekämpfung hatte sie mehrere Male mit ihnen gearbeitet und wusste aus erster Hand, dass sie jeden Fall ernst nahmen. Außerdem schuldete Ryan ihr einen Gefallen.

„Gutes Timing, danke für den Rückruf. Ich mach den Lautsprecher an." Kate drückte den Knopf, ihr Blick fuhr hoch, während sie Castle ansah, der sich an sie lehnte, während sie ihn über das Telefon vorstellte, und er trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ryan, ich bin hier mit Richard Castle. Sag mir, was ihr gefunden habt."

„Wir haben die Finanzen von Harrison Tisdale überprüft, wie du uns gebeten hast, und rate mal, was wir gefunden haben. Der Kerl war pleite, als seine Schwester gestorben ist. Sein Geschäft ging unter. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass er kurz davor war Insolvenz anzumelden. Dann starb sein Vater, und das Erbe beglich alle seine Schulden und mehr."

„Was ist mit dem Testament?", fragte Kate.

„Jonathan Tisdale kam nicht dazu sein Testament zu ändern, bevor er starb", antwortete Ryan. „Die Hälfte seines Geldes ging an eine Wohltätigkeitsorganisation, die andere Hälfte an seine Kinder, Harrison und Alison."

„Und da Alison tot war, ging alles an Harrison", sinnierte Castle, schaute sie an und sie nickte. Es klang auch für sie nach einem Motiv.

„Danke, Detective Ryan."

„Jederzeit, Beckett."

Kate legte auf und fühlte, wie Castle sich näher lehnte, seine Wange so nah, dass sie fast erwartete seine Haut auf ihrer zu spüren. „Das wusstest du bereits." Seine Stimme war leise, schien durch sie zu rollen. „Das mit Tisdale."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Was glaubst du, was ich den ganzen Morgen gemacht habe, während du deinen Schönheitsschlaf gehalten hast? Däumchen gedreht?"

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"

„Und deinen kleinen Moment ruiniert?", zog sie ihn augenzwinkernd auf, und er schmollte, und sie fand das absolut nicht niedlich.

„Okay", er streckte sich und rieb seine Hände aneinander. „Was tun wir als nächstes?"

„ _Wir_ tun gar nichts." Kate griff nach ihrer Anzugjacke, schob ihre Arme hinein und richtete den Kragen. „Ich werde Harrison Tisdale einen Besuch abstatten und du gehst nach Hause."

„Warum kann ich nicht mitkommen?", jammerte er und trat in ihren persönlichen Bereich. Kate drehte sich um, drückte ihre Finger gegen seine Brust um ihn zurückzuschieben.

„Weil wir im Moment im Vorteil sind. Er weiß nicht, dass wir gegen ihn ermitteln. Er wird denken, ich bin da, um Cabots Verurteilung sicherzustellen. Vielleicht war er im Gerichtssaal um der Verhandlung zuzusehen, und selbst wenn nicht, wird er davon gehört haben, wie du dich in deiner Zeugenaussage verplappert hast."

Er schmollte. „Abgemacht."

Sie kniff ihren Mund zusammen und versuchte ihre Belustigung zu verstecken. „Es stand nicht zur Debatte."

„Was auch immer." Er winkte ab. „Aber du rufst mich an, sobald du mit ihm fertig bist?"

Kate verdrehte ihre Augen. „Ja, ich werde dich direkt nach der Befragung anrufen."

„Kleiner Finger Schwur?" Er sah sie abwartend an und hielt ihr seinen kleinen Finger hin. Er war so ein Kind.

„Treib's nicht zu weit, Castle."

* * *

„Ein amerikanischer Reisepass?"

Er klang so kläglich enttäuscht, dass Kate auf ihre Lippe beißen musste um nicht loszulachen.

Natürlich war Castle nicht nach Hause gegangen, wie sie es ihm gesagt hatte. Als sie Harrison Tisdales Bürogebäude nach der ‚Befragung' verlassen hatte, wartete er neben der Eingangstür auf sie und hielt ihr einen frischen Latte als eine Art Friedensangebot hin. Sie hatte ihre Augen verdreht, während sie nach dem Becher gegriffen hatte, und sich dann Zeit genommen den Kaffee zu genießen, ihn für ein paar Minuten schmoren lassen, weil es einfach so viel Spaß machte ihn ein bisschen zu ärgern, so wie er es mit ihr tat.

Sobald sie den Fußweg entlang zur U-Bahn liefen, gab sie die Details ihrer Unterhaltung mit Harrison Tisdale wider, endete damit, dass er für jeden Mord ein Alibi vorweisen konnte – einen Passstempel, weil er geschäftlich außer Landes war.

Sie nickte. „Hm hmm. Absolut unanfechtbar."

„Ich war mir so sicher, dass er es war!"

„Oh nimm es nicht so schwer. Immerhin bist du nur ein Schriftsteller."

„Was?"

„Nichts." Sie versteckte ihr Grinsen hinter dem Rand des Kaffeebechers und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

„Was?!"

„Oh komm schon, findest du es nicht merkwürdig, dass es länger als sechs Monate her ist, aber Tisdale seinen Reisepass zufällig zur Hand hatte um sein Alibi nachzuweisen? Er erinnert sich praktischerweise, ohne groß nachzudenken, an jeden seiner Trips zu den Mordzeiten? Ich verstehe, dass er weiß, wo er war, als seine Schwester getötet wurde, aber die anderen zwei Opfer?"

„Er lügt."

Sie nickte. „Ich denke schon. Ich habe mittlerweile einige Fälle bearbeitet, ich habe hunderte von Zeugen und Verteidiger auf eidesstattliche Aussagen vorbereitet und glaube mir, niemand schafft sich oder erinnert sich Monate später an sorgfältige Alibis, außer sie haben etwas zu verbergen!"

„Also hatte ich recht!"

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Hah! Er hat dich voll reingelegt", stichelte sie. „Ich hatte recht. Ich habe es als erste herausgefunden, weißt du noch?"

„Okay, schön, hast du. Ich kaufe dir einen Hot Dog." Sie schmunzelte ihn an, aber dann wurden ihre Gedanken wieder ernst, ihr Verstand schon wieder beim Fall.

„Aber wie hat er es dann getan? Wenn er bei jedem Mord außer Landes war, wie hat er sie begangen? Hat er jemanden bezahlt? Einen Auftragskiller?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob man einen Auftragskiller finden kann, der die Szenen so sorgfältig nachahmen konnte wie Tisdale es brauchte. Nein, nein, ich denke, er hat es selbst getan. Aber… wie?"

„Er hat die Passstempel gefälscht!" Kate grub in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Handy, versuchte es mit einer Hand zu entsperren, während sie mit der anderen ihren Kaffee hielt. „Ich sollte-"

„So hätte er es nicht getan."

Sie blieb mitten auf dem Gehweg stehen. „Wie hätte er es dann getan?", fragte sie.

Castle war zwei Schritte voraus, als er bemerkte, dass sie angehalten hatte und drehte sich zurück zu ihr.

„Zweiter Reisepass."

„Und wo hätte er den herbekommen?"

„Mit seinen Beziehungen? Kinderspiel." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also, er verlässt das Land mit seinem Reisepass, kommt mit dem zweiten zurück, begeht den Mord, verlässt das Land, kommt mit seinem Reisepass wieder zurück und verschafft sich selbst das perfekte Alibi."

„Das ist eine nette Theorie, aber wie beweisen wir das?"

„Wir müssten den zweiten Reisepass finden." Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Aber wenn er nicht vollkommen dämlich ist, hat er den mittlerweile zerstört. Und ich denke nicht, dass die Polizei in der Lage ist einen Gerichtsbeschluss für etwas zu bekommen, wenn wir nur spekulieren können."

„Also sind wir wieder am Anfang?" Sie seufzte, fühlte sich von der Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sich auf ihre Schultern legte, hinabgezogen. Sie war so sicher gewesen, dass sie das knacken konnten; sie war so naiv gewesen. Sie hätte wissen sollen, dass es nicht so einfach sein würde.

„Wir könnten… der Gegenseite einen Tipp geben? Ich könnte es tun. Ich könnte einen Weg finden, Cabots Anwalt wissen zu lassen, was wir wissen, ohne, dass er die Quelle kennt?"

Kate wartete, dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Es war nicht die schlechteste Idee, die sie je hatte, jede andere Option ausschließend. Es wäre ein ernsthafter moralischer Bruch, aber lieber riskierte sie das, als einen unschuldigen Mann ins Gefängnis zu schicken. Sie seufzte, rieb ihre Finger über ihre Stirn und die Druckpunkte über ihren Augenbrauen. „Lass uns damit noch etwas warten. Ich informiere Detective Ryan und lass ihn etwas tiefer graben. Wenn wir damit nicht weiter kommen-" Sie ließ den Gedanken verstummen und Castle legte eine Hand um ihren Unterarm, stoppte ihre Schritte.

„Alles okay?", fragte er und drückte ihren Arm. „Und wirkst… überwältigt." Sie drehte sich zu ihm, sah seinen besorgten Blick. Es ließ ihren Magen flattern.

„Ja, mir geht's gut, es ist nur…" Sie konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was sie fühlte, die knochentiefe Erschöpfung, die sie plötzlich überkam, eine Art Hoffnungslosigkeit im Angesicht dessen, was vor ihnen lag. Sie dachte, sie könnte einen Unterschied bewirken, könnte eine Macht für die Wahrheit sein, eine Art Superheld der Gerechtigkeit. Sie hatte sich selbst etwas vorgemacht, und irgendwie konnte sie es nicht ertragen, dass er ihr Versagen mitbekam. „Ich sollte wirklich zurück in mein Büro. Ich habe noch viel zu tun und muss heute Nachmittag vor Gericht."

Er nickte, musterte sie noch immer. „Okay. Ruf mich an. Wenn du was brauchst." Seine Hand fuhr ihren Arm hinunter, lag für einen Moment auf ihrer, und die Wärme seiner Berührung ließ ihre Haut kribbeln. Sie sah zu ihm auf und er ließ los. Seine Hand fiel von ihrer, zog sich zurück an seine Seite. Sie fühlte den Verlust brennend. „Auch, wenn es nur zum Reden ist."

Sie nickte und schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter. „Okay. Ich… ich muss gehen."

Sie ging an ihm vorbei, hielt ihren Rücken aufrecht, während sie zur U-Bahnstation lief. Sie konnte seinen Blick noch auf ihr spüren, als sie die Treppen hinuntereilte, in den Tunneln unter der Stadt verschwand.

* * *

Kate verließ das Gericht und nahm sich einen Moment um tief durchzuatmen, die frische Luft nach den Stunden in einem stickigen, fensterlosen Gerichtssaal einzusaugen.

Es war kaum abgekühlt, die Wärme des Tages hing noch immer in der Luft, während die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Dann straffte sie ihre Schultern und begab sich die breite Treppe hinab, dachte über ihren Tag nach. Sie verarbeitete noch immer die letzten paar Stunden vor Gericht – der Fall war gut gelaufen – als der Cabot-Fall sich wieder in den Vordergrund drängte, sie mit mehr Fragen überflutete. Sie war sich sehr bewusst, dass ihr die Zeit davonlief.

Sie musste am nächsten Morgen wieder vor Gericht stehen und sie hatte noch immer nichts: keine Beweise, nur einen Verdacht und unbegründete Theorien, und es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte um zu verhindern, dass ein Mann, den sie jetzt für unschuldig hielt, verurteilt wurde. Es nagte an ihr, hinterließ ein schlechtes Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Sie musste Detectives Ryan und Esposito fragen, ob sie etwas Neues herausgefunden hatten, und dann musste sie Castle anrufen, sehen, ob er etwas gefunden hatte. Sie fühlte sich etwas lächerlich dabei, wie sie vorhin vor ihm davongelaufen war. Sie hatte sich wie ein launischer Teenager verhalten statt einer Erwachsenen. Objektiv war Kate nicht weiter dabei das Rätsel zu lösen, aber ein paar Stunden Abstand hatten geholfen ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, hatten geholfen weniger fatalistisch darüber zu denken.

Es passierte so schnell, ihr Gehirn war kaum in der Lage zu erkennen, was passierte, und dennoch erinnerte sie sich später an jede Sekunde, als wäre es in Zeitlupe passiert. Sie eilte die Steintreppe hinab, tagträumte von Fettuccini Alfredo und einem Glas Rotwein, hatte fast die unterste Stufe erreicht, als der Klang ihres Namens sie erstarren ließ. Ihr Herz schlug bei dem unfehlbaren panischen Ton, der in dem Klang der scharfen Konsonanten mitschwang, mit einem Mal schneller. Und dann war Richard Castle in sie gerannt, hatte sie zu Boden gerissen. Stumpfer Schmerz flammte in ihrer Wirbelsäule auf und aller Sauerstoff wurde aus ihrer Lunge gepresst, das Gewicht seines Körpers auf ihr und der betäubende Schall von Schüssen, pop pop. Zwei Schläge, die die Luft zerrissen, gerade an ihr vorbeiflogen, als würde die Luft aus ihren Ohren gesaugt werden, durch die Schluchten der Stadt hallten.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Kate. Kate!"

Sie stöhnte und dumpfer Schmerz pochte ihre Wirbelsäule entlang, raubte ihr die Luft.

„Bist du okay? Wurdest du getroffen?"

Seine Stimme brach durch den Schleier in ihrem Kopf und innerlich nahm sie Inventur ihres Körpers auf. Kate versuchte ihren Kopf zu drehen, fand ihn in seiner Handfläche, sein Daumen auf ihrer Haut. Unter ihrem Ohr strich er sanft über ihre Ader. Wärme breitete sich von der Berührung aus.

„Nur… Wind… aus den… Segeln." Sie versuchte tief Luft zu holen, sich aufzusetzen. Die steinerne Kante der Stufe grub sich in ihre Wirbelsäule, sie musste dagegen geschlagen sein, als Castle sich auf sie geworfen hatte, sie unter seiner Körpermasse begraben hatte. Er roch frisch und irgendwie nach Holz, und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie ihre Stirn an seinen Hals legen wollte.

„Komm, wir müssen hier weg." Er half ihr auf, sein anderer Arm rutschte unter ihre Knie. Sie hatte eine plötzliche Vision von Scarlet O'Hara, die von Rhett Butler eine Treppe hinaufgetragen wurde und ihre Fäuste protestierend gegen seine Brust schlug, ohne es wirklich zu meinen, und Kate schlug seinen Arm fort, schwang ihre Füße auf den Boden um sich aufzurichten.

„Ich kann laufen", versicherte sie. Ihr Kopf drehte sich, als sie aufstand, ihre Gedanken noch immer benebelt. Wurde wirklich auf sie… geschossen?

„Mein Wagen ist da hinten, komm mit", raunte seine Stimme neben ihrem Ohr, eine angenehme Vibration, in der sie nicht schwelgen konnte, weil um sie herum noch immer Menschen schrien, in alle Richtungen davonliefen, während Castle sie vorwärts drängte, hinter sich schaute. „Wir haben freies Feld."

Sie folgte ihn für ein paar Schritte und blieb plötzlich stehen. „Aber die Polizei- wir sollten-"

„Nicht jetzt", knurrte er und zog sie weiter, bis sie den silbernen Sedan am Straßenrand erreichten. Er öffnete die Tür und sie glitt auf den Sitz. Er schlug die Tür zu, und sie beobachtete, wie er um den Wagen joggte und sich auf den Fahrersitz setzte. Er fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen, wie in einem schlechten Actionfilm, aus der Parklücke und Kate stöhnte, als sie ihren Oberkörper bewegte um ihren Gurt anzulegen, jede Bewegung ausschließlich automatisch.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte er, aber er schaute sie nicht an. Er klang besorgt, schaute über seine Schultern um sie durch den Stadtverkehr zu befördern.

„Ja", nickte sie. Die Bewegung ließ ihren Kopf pochen, und sie schloss ihre Augen für einen Augenblick, der dumpfe Schmerz in ihrem Rücken schien ihre Wirbelsäule entlang zu vibrieren. Das würde ein spektakulärer blauer Fleck werden, dachte sie.

„Hier", murmelte er, drückte einen Knopf in der Mittelkonsole und innerhalb von Sekunden erwärmte sich der Sitz unter ihr, verbreitete Wärme in ihrem angeschlagenen Steißbein und über ihre Wirbelsäule, linderte den Schmerz wie sanfte Küsse auf ihrer Haut.

„Eis wäre besser, falls es anschwillt." Er schaute sie von der Seite her an. „Aber offensichtlich haben wir das gerade nicht. Aber da ist vielleicht etwas Ibuprofen in der Mittelkonsole, wenn du nachschauen willst."

Sie öffnete das Fach, fand eine Sonnenbrille, eine Packung Kleenex und ein paar Labellos mit fruchtigem Geschmack, die wohl seiner Tochter gehörten, etwas Kleingeld, Kaugummi, Pop Rocks, und dann am Boden eine Reisepackung Schmerzmittel. Sie schüttelte drei Ibuprofen auf ihre Hand, schluckte sie trocken hinunter und sank zurück in die Wärme des Sitzes, ließ sich von dem leisen Summen des Wagens, der stillen Vibration der Reifen auf dem Asphalt und dem sanften Stop-and-go, während sie an Ampeln bremsten und wieder anfuhren, einlullen, sah zu, wie die Stadt an ihrem Fenster vorbeiflog.

„Wo fährst du hin? Das ist nicht wirklich die schnellste Route zum nächsten Polizeirevier."

„Raus aus der Stadt", antwortete er nüchtern, als wäre das die logischste Antwort in dieser Situation.

„Was? Wir können nicht einfach vom Tatort fliehen. Wir müssen zurück; wir müssen-"

„Ich werde dich nicht dorthin zurückfahren, während da jemand ist, der auf dich schießt!" Seine Stimme war leise, ernst, und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, sah er düster aus. Entschlossen.

„Du weißt nicht, ob er auf mich gezielt hat-"

„Und ob ich das weiß! Ich habe gesehen, wie er eine Waffe auf dich gerichtet hat, Kate! Wenn die Sonne nicht in dem Moment reflektiert worden wäre-" Er verstummte, schloss seinen Mund. Er musste den Gedanken nicht beenden, damit sie wusste, was ungesagt blieb, die Worte hingen ungesagt im Raum zwischen ihnen.

Sie wäre tot.

„Warum warst du da?"

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

„Stalkst du mich jetzt?" Aber sie bereute die Worte im Moment, indem sie sie aussprach. Sie war nicht wütend auf ihn, es war nur das Adrenalin, das sich verflüchtigte, der Schock des Moments, der verflog und die kalten Klauen von Angst zurückließen. Sie wurde beinahe angeschossen. Sie konnte das kaum vollständig erfassen.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte sie und wandte sich zu ihm. Es war nicht so, als hätte sie nicht auch daran gedacht ihn anzurufen, als sie das Gericht verließ, mit ihm über den Fall reden wollte. Kate streckte eine Hand aus, legte sie auf seinen Oberarm. Sie fühlte, wie der Muskel sich unter ihren Fingern anspannte, während Rick das Lenkrad bewegte und er sog Luft ein, als sie ihn berührte, seine Augen flackerten zu ihr, als er an einer roten Ampel anhielt.

„Es ist okay. Ich bin froh, dass ich da war." Und er schaute sie noch immer mit dem dunklen, stahlblauen Blick an, so durchdringend, dass ihr Inneres sich zusammenzog und ihr Atem stockte. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet und sie schien nicht rausfinden zu können, was sie damit tun sollte.

Die Ampel wurde grün und seine Augen verließen sie um sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren, und erst dann hatte sie das Gefühl wieder atmen zu können. Sie ließ ihre Hand von seinem Arm gleiten, vermisste die beruhigende Wärme seiner Haut sofort.

„Also, was tun wir jetzt? Wir müssen mit der Polizei reden; wir können nicht einfach fortlaufen…"

„Dann ruf die Typen an, die du kennst, die Detectives, sag ihnen, was passiert ist. Aber ich fahr dich nicht zurück, bis wir wissen, dass es sicher ist!"

Sie schnaubte, warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb starr. Er schaute entschlossen auf die Straße, seine Augenbrauen zu einer grimmigen Linie gerunzelt. Sie sträubte sich dagegen von ihm gesagt zu bekommen, was sie tun sollte, als wäre sie ein kleines Kind! Aber dann wandte er sich wieder zu ihr, sein Ausdruck sanfter und seine Augen voll Sorge.

„Lass mich dich nur irgendwohin bringen, Kate. Irgendwo, wo du sicher bist."

Kate ernüchterte; sie hatte keine Verteidigung gegen seine Ehrlichkeit. Sie kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Handy und wählte.

Diesmal war es Detective Esposito, der den Anruf annahm. „Hey Esposito, hier ist Beckett."

"Yo Beckett, bin froh von dir zu hören! Wir haben von deinem kleinen Zwischenfall vor Gericht gehört."

„Wie habt ihr-?" Dinge verbreiteten sich wirklich schnell in dieser Stadt.

„Wir haben einen Anruf von einer mobilen Einheit bekommen, die das Gerichtsgebäude bewacht. Sie haben dich erkannt und uns angerufen, weil wir das nächste Revier sind. Nicht wirklich unser Aufgabenfeld, da du nicht, naja, tot bist, aber da wir es nützlich finden, dich da zu haben, dachten wir, wir beobachten das."

Sie verbiss sich das Grinsen, das sich bei seiner gelassenen Art, die überspielte, wie besorgt er eigentlich war, auf ihr Gesicht stahl. „Danke Leute, ich schulde euch was."

„Darauf kannst du wetten", stimmte der Detective zu. „Okay, hier ist der Deal. Die Leute vor Ort konnten den Verdächtigen nicht schnappen; er ist in der Menge verschwunden. Er war wie ein Sicherheitsangestellter des Gerichtshofs gekleidet, aber der Manager sagt, keiner seiner Leute ist vermisst, also war er wahrscheinlich keiner von denen. Hat wahrscheinlich die Uniform geklaut um nicht aufzufallen, während er rumstand und auf dich gewartet hat. Wir sichten gerade Sicherheitsvideos von Kameras vor dem Gericht und den Straßenkameras, suchen nach einem Bild von dem Typen. Wo bist du gerade?"

„Im Auto, auf dem Weg aus der Stadt. Muss ich zurückkommen?"

„Nee. Bis wir mehr wissen, ist es wohl besser, wenn du dich bedeckt hältst. Ich ruf dich an, sobald ich was höre."

„Okay. Danke, Esposito."

„Kein Problem, Chica. Bleib sicher."

Sie legte auf und ließ das Handy zurück in ihre Handtasche gleiten, während sie Castles Blick von der Seite auf sich spürte.

„Freu dich nicht so."

„Mach ich gar nicht", erwiderte er schadenfroh.

„Also, wo fahren wir hin?"

„Sag du es mir. Ich kann dich zu meinem Haus in den Hamptons fahren…?"

„Ich werde nicht in dein Haus in die Hamptons fahren, Rick Castle." Die Vorstellung von ihm in Badehosen, von einer Art Villa am Strand und einem romantischen Sonnenaufgang über dem Wasser, ließ ihr Herz gegen ihre Rippen schlagen. „Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass das in die Kategorie ‚bedeckt halten' passt."

„Gutes Argument. Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

Sie seufzte und biss sich auf die Lippe, während sie nachdachte. „Meine Eltern haben eine kleine Hütte. Im Wald bei einem See, sehr abgeschieden."

Er nickte und sie gab die Adresse in das Navi des Wagens ein, und dann lehnte sie sich gegen die Kopfstütze und schloss ihre Augen für einen Moment. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Körper waren zu einem dumpfen pochen abgeklungen. Erschöpfung zog an ihren Gliedern und ihr Verstand fühlte sich leer an. Sie lauschte dem stetigen Summen des Wagens, während der Tag zur Dämmerung wurde, und sah die Welt verschwommen vorbeifliegen.

* * *

„Das ist hübsch!", rief er aus, als sie die Hütte betraten und Kate wandte sich zu ihm, kontrollierte, ob er es sarkastisch meinte. Es war nichts Besonderes, nur eine rustikale Ferienhütte im Wald, nicht annähernd etwas, das ein Millionär gewöhnt war. Aber Castle betrachtete den offenen Wohnraum mit gierigen Augen und sie wartete, nahm sich einen Moment um sich vorzustellen, wie er das kleine Ferienhaus ihrer Familie mit neuen Augen sah, im Gegensatz zu einem Ort, den sie seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren kannte. Manche der Holzvertäfelungen waren veraltet, die Tapete etwas verblichen, aber die Kathedralendecke mit ihren dicken Holzbalken ließ den Raum größer erscheinen als er war, und der Steinkamin mit dem gepolsterten U-förmigen Anbausofa und der gemusterte Teppich ließen sie heimisch und gemütlich wirken.

Die Luft in der Hütte war muffig. Staub schwebte im Licht, als sie die Deckenlampe anschaltete. In den letzten Wochen hatte es viel geregnet, und die Luftfeuchtigkeit hing schwer zwischen den Wänden. Kate lief im Kreis und öffnete mehrere Fenster, bevor sie die Deckenventilatoren einschaltete, und bald belebte die frische kühle Brise den Raum. Sie blieb am Panoramafenster stehen um über den See zu schauen, der tintenschwarz und geheimnisvoll in der Dunkelheit lag. Das Wasser plätscherte träge gegen das Ufer. Sie atmete tief ein, saugte die Frische der Luft in ihre Lungen, den Geruch nach Moos und Erde und Holz. Sie liebte die Stadt, aber hier draußen zu sein war belebend, und sie hatte in den letzten Jahren viel zu wenig Zeit um das zu nutzen.

Ihr Nacken prickelte mit der Erkenntnis, dass seine Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Seine Gegenwart füllte die Ferienhütte. Sein Dasein schien sie in dem knappen Raum zu umhüllen, ließ sie nervös werden. Sie wollte sich schnell bewegen und etwas sagen, damit die geladene Stille durchschnitten werden konnte.

„Okay, also das ist das große Schlafzimmer." Sie öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern und deutete hinein. „Du kannst hier schlafen."

„Sicher?"

„Oh ja." Sie nickte. „Ich habe mein eigenes Zimmer." Kate zeigte auf die Tür am anderen Ende des Wohnraums. Sie mochte ihr kleines Schlafzimmer hier, die Vertrautheit seines Trosts, die altmodische Steppdecke, die ihre Großmutter genäht hatte, als Kate klein war, und die Holzregale mit den Reigen von schäbig aussehenden Taschenbüchern, die sie über die Jahre hiergelassen hatte.

„Ich werde mich umziehen. Mach's dir gemütlich."

Kate eilte in ihr Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen, holte tief Luft. Sie schien ihre Nerven nicht beruhigen zu können, ihr Inneres flatterte jedes Mal, wenn sie seine Nähe spürte. Sie fühlte sich davon aus der Bahn geworfen; was hatte er an sich, dass sie so durcheinanderbrachte? Normalerweise war sie nicht so. Über die Jahre war sie reserviert geworden, vorsichtiger mit ihrem Herzen seit sie eine junge Erwachsene war und noch immer an die Art von Liebe glaubte, die für immer hielt. Sie war wahrscheinlich noch unsicher davon, dass auf sie geschossen wurde, von der Angst und dem Adrenalin.

Sie bewegte sich, zog ihren Blazer und ihre Bluse aus, glitt aus ihrer Hose und ihren Schuhen. Ihr Rücken zog sich bei jeder Bewegung zusammen, die Schmerzen mischten sich jedes Mal, wenn sie ihren Oberkörper drehen oder ihre Arme strecken musste. Sie tapste zu ihrem Schrank, in dem sie immer ein paar gemütliche Klamotten lagerte, entschied sich für eine Yogahose und ein loses lila T-Shirt, Kleidungsstücke, die die Verletzungen nicht einschnürten. Sie fragte sich, wie angeschlagen ihre Wirbelsäule aussah, aber es gab keinen doppelten Spiegel um sie zu betrachten, und ganz sicher würde sie nicht ihn fragen.

Er telefonierte, als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer trat, sein Rücken zu ihr gewandt, während er redete.

„Nein, mir geht's gut, ich muss mich nur um etwas kümmern." Er verstummte und Kate ging in die Küche, begann den Inhalt der Vorratskammer zu inspizieren, während sie versuchte nicht zu lauschen.

„Ja, ich ruf dich morgen früh wieder an." Seine Stimme war leise, während er sprach, voll Zuneigung und sie fragte sich mit wem er telefonierte, und warum es ihr wichtig war.

Sie war am Verhungern; Sie war vor zwei Stunden hungrig gewesen, als sie das Gericht verlassen hatte; mittlerweile fühlte es sich an, als würde ihr Magen versuchen sich selbst zu essen. Zum Glück lagerten sie immer etwas nicht-verderbliches hier, für den Fall, dass sie spät ankamen und ein schnelles Mahl brauchten, und Kate fand ein paar Packungen Spaghetti, eine Dose Sauce, Oliven und mehrere Dosen Thunfisch. Sie rümpfte ihre Nase und schob die Thunfischdosen zurück in die Vorratskammer.

„Natürlich, Süße. Ich hab dich auch lieb. Gute Nacht."

Er gesellte sich ein paar Augenblicke später zu ihr in die Küche und sie wandte sich zu ihm, ihre Hüfte gegen die Kücheninsel gelehnt. „Deine Tochter?"

Er nickte. „Ja. Ich musste sie wissen lassen, dass ich heute Nacht nicht zu Hause bin. Sie macht sich Sorgen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen, aber sie kaufte es ihm nicht ab. So sehr er in der Öffentlichkeit sein ‚Frauenheld'-Image unterstrich, konnte sie sehen, dass er nicht viele Nächte woanders verbrachte.

„Du bist ein guter Dad", gab sie zu. Sie mochte diese Seite von ihm, den stilleren Richard Castle, die Privatperson, die so anders war als das Bild, das er der Welt zeigte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und hielten stand, und ihr Herz stolperte über die Art, wie sein Blick über ihr Gesicht wanderte. Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, eine Augenbraue schoss hoch. „Macht mich unwiderstehlich, hm?"

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Und da ist das Kind wieder." Aber sie konnte das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, fühlte die Anspannung zwischen ihnen zerfließen und ihren Herzschlag sich beruhigen. Sie deutete zur offenen Vorratskammer.

„Spaghetti Marinara zum Abendessen okay für dich?"

Er nickte und sie beugte sich vor, um einen Topf zu holen, verzog ihr Gesicht, als die Bewegung ihren Rücken verdrehte.

„Hey nein, lass mich", beharrte er und hob den großen Topf aus dem Schrank. Und während er Wasser einlaufen ließ, ging Kate zu dem kleinen Garten hinter der Hütte. Er bestand größtenteils aus Wildblumen, die kaum Pflege brauchten, da niemand in ihrer Familie genug Zeit hatte regelmäßig herzufahren, aber es gab ein kleines Kräuterbeet. Sie hockte sich vorsichtig hin und zog eine Handvoll frischen Basilikum von den Stängeln.

Er hatte die Spaghetti zum Kochen gebracht und die Sauce erhitzt, als sie zurückkam, und der Geruch von gedünsteten Tomaten erfüllte den Raum. Ihr Magen knurrte. Kate stellte sich neben ihn an den Herd, begann den Basilikum in Stücke zu rupfen und ließ die grünen Krümel in die Sauce fallen. Ihre Hüfte berührte die Seite seines Beins und in ihrer Bauchgegend flammte Hitze auf. Sie schaute zu ihm auf, ertappte ihn dabei, wie er die Bewegungen ihrer Finger beobachtete, während sie die frischen Kräuter zerrupfte, und dann hob er seinen Blick und traf ihren.

Sie schluckte. „Du, äh, hast dich umgezogen?" Es war ein dümmlicher Kommentar; das erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam, und ihre Stimme klang atemloser als ihr Recht war. Sie hatte vorgehabt ihm Kleidung ihres Vaters anzubieten, sobald sie hier angekommen waren, aber hatte es komplett vergessen, als sie allein mit ihm in der abgelegenen Hütte war, nur sie und er und die Grillen im Wald. Statt Hosen und seinem Sakko trug er jetzt Jeans und ein verwaschenes, kariertes Flanellhemd, das weich aussah.

„Ja, meine Fluchttasche war im Wagen."

„Du hast eine ‚Fluchttasche'?"

„Hey, man kann nie wissen, wann man fliehen muss!"

Sie lachte, wandte sich wieder dem Topf zu um die Sauce zu rühren. Die Bewegung verdrehte ihren Rücken und sie konnte ihre Grimasse über den Schmerz, der ihre Wirbelsäule entlang jagte, nicht verbergen.

„Du bist verletzt, setz dich!" Er nahm ihr den Löffel ab, und ihre Finger berührten sich, schickten Wärme durch ihre Fingerspitzen. „Ich mach das fertig. Es dauert nur noch ein paar Minuten."

Und weil sie darauf keine Antwort hatte, und ihr Rücken wirklich weh tat, nahm sie den Vorschlag an und ging zum Sofa. Sie ließ sich in die weichen Polster sinken, die über die Jahre Körperformen angenommen hatten, zog ihre Beine an und schaute der immerwährenden, beruhigenden Bewegung des Ventilators über ihr zu. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, Sekunden oder Minuten, als sie Fingerspitzen auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Hier." Er reichte ihr ein Küchenhandtuch, in das er eine Packung Tiefkühlerbsen gewickelt hatte. „Du solltest es kühlen."

Sie lehnte sich vor und er legte den provisorischen Eisbeutel auf ihre Wirbelsäule. Sie sank zurück, fühlte die Wärme seiner Fingerspitzen und den Kontrast der Kälte des Eisbeutels auf ihrer Haut kribbeln. Die Entlastung kam fast augenblicklich, und sie seufzte. Er ging nicht zurück in die Küche, stand einfach neben der Couch, und als sie ihre Augen hob um ihn anzusehen, beobachtete er sie.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe", sagte er, seine Stimme mit Bedauern getränkt. Es bereitete ihr Schmerz. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, rieb ihren Daumen über seine Haut.

„Es ist okay", sagte sie. „Mir geht es gut. Nur ein blauer Fleck, keine große Sache. Du hast mein Leben gerettet, Castle. Das ist ein kleiner Preis dafür."

Er lächelte, nur ein sanftes Heben seiner Mundwinkel.

„Warum nennst du mich so?"

„Wie?"

„Castle. Statt Rick nennst du mich manchmal Castle."

„Oh." Sie zuckte ihre Schultern. „Es ist mir nicht wirklich aufgefallen. Angewohnheit, denke ich. Es ist normal unter den Detectives, den Anwälten auch. Ich meine, wurde Storm nicht auch immer ‚Storm' genannt?"

Er grinste, schaute selbstgefällig. „Du bist doch ein Fan!"

Sie warf ein Sofakissen nach ihm. „Geh und kümmere dich ums Abendessen."

* * *

Kate wickelte einen weiteren Löffel Spaghetti auf ihre Gabel, das Wasser in ihrem Mund bei dem Geruch zusammenlaufend, als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie stöhnte und fuhr mit dem Finger über das Display um ranzugehen.

„Hey Beckett, hier ist Ryan."

„Hey! Warte kurz, ich stell dich auf Lautsprecher." Kate legte das Handy auf den Tisch und drückte auf den Knopf. „Kannst du mich noch hören?"

„Ja, ich höre dich. Esposito ist auch hier."

„Hey Esposito", begrüßte sie den anderen Detective.

Ein ‚hey' kam als Antwort durch den Lautsprecher zurück.

„Also, was sind die Neuigkeiten?"

„Wir sind durch die Sicherheitsvideos beim Gericht gegangen und konnten den Typen identifizieren, der versucht hat auf dich zu schießen", sagte Ryan.

„Und mit dem Kerl willst du dich nicht anlegen", fügte Esposito hinzu. Kates Brust wurde enger und sie schloss ihre Augen, holte zur Beruhigung Luft, während sie dem Detective zuhörte.

„Wir sind ziemlich sicher, dass er für einige Schießereien verantwortlich ist. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist er wahrscheinlich nicht der Klügste, aber er kann gut zielen, und verwischt seine Spuren recht gut. Wir konnten ihn auf keine potentiellen Opfer festnageln."

Sie fühlte, wie Castles Fingerspitzen über ihr Handgelenk fuhren, sein Daumen strich in einem beruhigenden Rhythmus über ihre Haut, und ihre Augen öffneten sich flatternd, trafen seine über dem Tisch.

„Er wird Dan Holt genannt, klingelt da was bei dir?", fragte Ryan.

„Ich habe den Namen noch nie gehört", antwortete Kate. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Ich dachte-" Sie verstummte, ihr Verstand am Arbeiten.

„Wir haben bisher keine Verbindung zu dir oder einem deiner Fälle gefunden", erklärte Ryan. „Keine bekannten Partner. Aber es gab auch nie eine Verbindung zu seinen früheren Opfern. Deshalb denken wir, dass er entweder ein Soziopath oder ein bezahlter Killer ist."

„Ein Auftragsmörder", stellte Castle fest. Seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, die Muskeln in seinem Hals angespannt.

„Gut möglich", stimmte der Detective zu. „Wir graben weiter. Wir durchleuchten alle seine bekannten Partner, aber bisher haben wir nicht viel, mit dem wir arbeiten können."

„Hör zu, Beckett." Die stählerne Art von Espos Stimme ließ ihre Haut kribbeln. „Der Kerl ist kein Witz. Wir wissen nicht, wo er gerade ist, also müsst ihr vorsichtig sein. Wo seid ihr?"

„Die Hütte meiner Eltern. Außerhalb der Stadt."

„Weiß jemand, dass ihr da seid?"

„Nein. Ich habe meinen Eltern nicht gesagt, dass ich herfahre. Es sollte in Ordnung sein. Das Grundstück läuft unter dem Mädchennamen meiner Mutter, also ist es keine einfache Verbindung zu mir."

„Okay. Bleibt da", instruierte Esposito.

„Ich muss morgen um 10 vor Gericht stehen!", protestierte sie.

„Dann schicken wir ein Polizeigeleit, das dich morgen abholt. Schick mir die Adresse."

Kate rieb über ihren Nasenrücken. „Okay. Danke, Jungs."

„Natürlich, Beckett", erwiderte Ryan. Die zwei verabschiedeten sich und Kate legte auf. Sie schaute zu Castle und seufzte, als ihre Blicke sich trafen und für einen langen Moment standhielten. Sein Ausdruck war düster und passte dazu, wie sie sich fühlte. Ihre Brust war eng, ihr Verstand kreiste endlos, suchte nach Antworten, die einfach nicht kommen wollten.

Kate nahm ihre Gabel, stach ein paar Mal in ihre Pasta, drehte sie halbherzig durch das Essen und ließ sie dann gegen das Geschirr klirren.

„Es ergibt keinen Sinn." Ihre Stimme klang leicht panisch.

„Sicher tut es das." Er zuckte mit einer Schulter und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Es ist Tisdale. Er muss es sein."

„Castle, ich verdiene mein Geld damit Verbrecher hinter Gitter zu bringen! Es könnte jeder sein. Könnte jemand sein, der nachtragend ist, oder ein Familienmitglied von jemandem, den ich verurteilt habe. Wir müssen das mit den Informationen, die wir haben rausfinden. Nicht mit den Beweisen, die wir brauchen."

Er lehnte sich vor, ein aufforderndes Glimmen in seinen Augen. „Okay, irgendwelche anderen kontroversen Fälle in letzter Zeit? Hat dich jemand angeschrien, dir die Schuld gegeben, dich bedroht?"

„Nein", gab sie zu und kaute auf ihrer Lippe. „Nicht, das ich wüsste."

„Siehst du. Denk drüber nach. Du bist allein zu Tisdale gegangen um ihn zu befragen. Seit mehr als sechs Monaten dachte er, dass er mit den Morden davonkommt. Er hatte alles schön verpackt."

„Und dann bin ich heute aufgetaucht und habe Fragen gestellt-"

Rick nickte, senkte seine Stimme. „Besorgniserregende Fragen. Fragen, nach denen er wissen will, was du weißt. Die ihm Sorge bereiten. Warum würdest du sonst plötzlich auftauchen und ihn befragen?"

Sie lehnte sich ebenfalls vor. „Soweit er weiß, bin ich die Einzige, die alle drei Morde zu ihm zurückverfolgt hat."

„Ganz genau. Also denkt er, wenn er sich beeilt, wird die Verbindung mit dir begraben und niemand wäre je in der Lage es zu ihm zurück zu verfolgen. Er denkt, er muss jemanden finden, der den Job für ihn erledigt, und schnell. Hat nicht viel Zeit einen Killer zu finden, und es braucht Zeit große Summen Geld zu bewegen, wenn man nicht gefasst werden will. Also nimmt er, was er kriegen kann. Ist vielleicht nicht der Klügste, oder der Teuerste, aber dennoch tödlich."

Ihr Körper summte, während die Geschichte Form annahm. „Ein Auftragsmörder…"

„Yep." Er nickte. „Nicht so schwer zu bekommen, wenn man weiß, wo man suchen muss und Geld hat. Er hat wahrscheinlich irgendwo Geld in einer unscheinbaren, schwarzen Tasche deponiert." Er schnaubte über die Einfallslosigkeit des Szenarios, aber sagte nichts.

„Ich schreibe Ryan und Esposito, dass sie bei Tisdale graben sollen. Erzähle ihnen von dem eventuellen zweiten Reisepass." Sie begann zu tippen, ihre Daumen flogen über die Tastatur. „Sie sollen seine Finanzen und Konten kontrollieren. Vielleicht finden sie eine große Menge Geld, die er heute irgendwann abgehoben hat."

„Es passt alles." Er nickte. „Es ist ein gutes Ende."

„Ja, nur leider haben wir nur Theorien." Kate ließ ihr Handy auf den Tisch fallen. Sie drückte ihre Hände gegen ihren Kopf, grub ihre Finger in die Druckpunkte hinter ihren Ohren. „Wir können nichts davon beweisen, nicht den Mord an seiner Schwester und die anderen zwei Opfer, und nicht den möglichen Plan mich zu töten. Ich habe nichts, was ich dem Bezirksstaatsanwalt vorzeigen kann um die Anklage fallen zu lassen. Wie kann ich morgen zurück ins Gericht gehen um Kyle zu verurteilen, wenn ich weiß, dass er unschuldig ist?" Ihre Finger fuhren in ihr Haar. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis über die Verärgerung, die in ihr kochte, zu stöhnen – über ihren Job, über das ganze System. Über sich selbst.

„Du bist eine außergewöhnliche Frau, Kate Beckett."

„Was?" Ihre Augen öffneten sich, überrascht. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten ihre Stimme zu regulieren. „Warum?"

„Weil es dir wichtig ist das Richtige zu tun." Er neigte seinen Kopf, seine Stimme ruhig, während sein Blick über ihr Gesicht wanderte, seine Augen ein dunkles blau im gedimmten Licht in der Hütte, die nichts versteckten. „Du bist nicht wie andere Anwälte. Du willst nicht einfach gewinnen. Die Wahrheit ist dir wichtig."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es ist nicht außergewöhnlich. Das ist, wie es sein sollte." Sie seufzte, rieb ihre Augen. Sie fühlten sich erschöpft an, brennend und trocken. „Die Wahrheit ist, es hat mich gestört, als du mich deswegen zur Rede gestellt hast." War das wirklich erst gestern Morgen gewesen? Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit.

„Nicht, weil du mich zur Rede gestellt hast, sondern weil du recht hattest. Ich habe einen harten Job, und es ist einfach das Wichtige aus den Augen zu verlieren, wenn man es Tag für Tag tut. Und ich frage mich, ob ich zu abgestumpft geworden bin. Alles, was ich je wollte war einen Unterschied zu machen, und für das zu kämpfen, was richtig ist. Aber ich denke, ich war zu sehr auf mein Ziel konzentriert, dass ich manchmal vergessen habe auf die kleinen Unterschiede zu zielen, die kleinen Dinge zu reparieren, die ich konnte."

„Und was ist dein Ziel? Was wollte die kleine Kate Beckett werden, wenn sie groß geworden ist?"

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, ihre Zähne fuhren über ihre Oberlippe. „Die erste weibliche oberste Bundesrichterin."

Sein eigenes Lächeln wurde breiter und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich, während er sie betrachtete. „Wow. Nicht schlecht! Ich kann mir das vorstellen. Du bist klug, wirklich gut in deinem Job, und du gibst nicht nach. Du würdest eine großartige Bundesrichterin abgeben."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf über ihn. „Du kennst mich nicht, Castle."

„Das lässt sich ändern." Er wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen und es durchbrach die Anspannung zwischen ihnen, brachte sie zum Lachen. Ihr Herz begann sich zu beruhigen.

„Nun. Danke. Es ist nur… es macht mich verrückt, dass ich hier sitzen und darauf warten muss, dass jemand anderes die Arbeit erledigt. Dass ich nicht in der Lage bin… selber nach den Antworten zu suchen. Irgendwas zu tun." Sie verstummte, kaute auf ihrer Lippe; fühlte die ruhelose Ungeduld bis in ihre Fingerspitzen. Sie nahm ihre Gabel auf und aß ein paar Bissen. Die warme Nahrung beruhigte ihren Magen.

„Ich hätte auch nicht weggehen sollen", sagte er und sie schaute zu ihm, fand ihn tief in Gedanken versunken, sein Gesicht verzogen. „Ich denke die ganze Zeit, wenn ich dageblieben wäre, wenn es mir zu dem Zeitpunkt wichtig genug gewesen wäre den Detectives zu helfen, vielleicht wäre es nie so weit gekommen. Ich kenne meine Bücher, und vielleicht hätte ich die Diskrepanzen eher bemerkt. Vielleicht hätte ich auch einen Unterschied bewirken können, und ein unschuldiger Mann stünde jetzt nicht vor Gericht." Er lachte trocken über sich selbst, sank zurück in seinen Stuhl. „Klingt arrogant, oder?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es ist nicht arrogant, Castle." Sie hasste es ihn so besiegt zu hören. „Tatsächlich denke ich, dass es irgendwie süß ist." Kate erhob sich und ging um den Tisch zu ihm, lehnte sich über ihn, wanderte mit ihren Fingern über seine Schulter, bevor sie ihre Hand fallen ließ, und er schaute zu ihr auf, schluckte schwer.

„Du bist ein guter Mann", sagte sie und beugte sich hinunter, drückte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Wange, ließ ihre Lippen für einen Moment auf seiner Haut verweilen.

„Gute Nacht, Rick."

* * *

Sie wachte mit trockener Kehle auf. Das Buch, das sie gelesen hatte, lag geschlossen neben ihr und sie lag auf ihrer Decke, noch immer in ihren Klamotten. Sie brauchte wirklich ein Glas Wasser.

Sie lag still, lauschte einen Moment in die Hütte, aber alles, was sie hörte, war der Wind draußen und das Geräusch ihres Atems. Sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und tapste aus ihrem Schlafzimmer in die Küche.

Sie hatte erwartet den offenen Raum leer und dunkel vorzufinden, doch eine Tischlampe strahlte ihr Licht durch das Wohnzimmer, und Rick saß silhouettenhaft im Licht auf der Couch. Sein Gesicht wurde von geisterhaften Blautönen seines Laptops angestrahlt, der auf seinem Schoß stand, seine Finger flogen pausenlos über die Tastatur. Kate wollte seine Konzentration nicht stören, schlich auf Zehenspitzen in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank um den Wasserkrug zu holen. Die Versiegelung öffnete sich und sie erstarrte bei dem Geräusch, ließ ihren Blick zum Sofa flattern.

Er hatte sich zu ihr gedreht und ihre Blicke trafen sich in der Mitte. Die dunkle Intensivität seines Blicks ließ ihren Magen flattern.

„Sorry", flüsterte sie und zog eine Grimasse „Ich wollte dich nicht stören."

„Hast du nicht", erwiderte er.

„Lügner", zog sie ihn auf und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er hielt ihren Blick für einen langen Moment, und sie fühlte seinen Blick noch immer, als sie sich ein Glas Wasser eingoss. Seine blauen Augen zogen sie an, auch als ihr Verstand sie dazu drängte sich einfach umzudrehen und zurück in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Trotz der Nerven in ihrem Magen fand sie sich dabei, wie sie über den Holzboden tapste, ihre Zehen kühl von den kalten Bodenbrettern, und sich neben ihm auf das Sofa setzte. Das Polster gab unter ihr nach, neigte ihren Körper näher zu ihm. Sie trank einen Schluck Wasser, versteckte sich hinter dem Vorhang ihres Haares, das vor ihr Ohr gefallen war und die Seite ihres Gesichts kitzelten.

Castle drückte ein paar Tasten und stellte den Laptop neben sich. Der blaue Schein verschärfte seine Gesichtszüge, der Schnitt seiner Wangenknochen und die starken Sehnen in seinem Hals, die Bartstoppeln um seine Kieferpartie.

Sie beobachtete ihn für einen langen Moment.

„Warum hast du ihn getötet? Derrick Storm?"

Die Frage überraschte ihn offensichtlich, aber er nahm es locker. Er neigte seinen Kopf und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

„Es gab keine Überraschungen mehr", sagte er endlich. Er klang traurig, resigniert darüber und dennoch, als wäre es eine unantastbare Tatsache. Es schmerze sie es zu sehen, auf eine Art, die sie nicht erwartet hatte. Es war so anders als der selbstbewusste Mann, den er ihr und der Welt gezeigt hatte. Es gab Gerüchte auf den Fanseiten (nicht, dass sie die oft besuchte), dass er blockiert war, dass er nichts geschrieben hatte, seit er seinen berühmten Protagonisten getötet hatte. Sie hatte sich gefragt, ob es der Wahrheit entsprach, bis sie ihn so konzentriert beim Schreiben gefunden hatte.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie. „Du wirktest… inspiriert?"

Er nickte, lehnte seine Seite gegen die Couch, seinen Kopf gegen seine Faust. Da war eine Sanftheit an ihm, die sie überraschte, ein kleines Lächeln, das die Wolken der Resignation vertrieb, die über ihm gehangen hatten.

„Ja. Von einer taffen, klugen, gerissenen Anwältin, die heimlich Verbrechen untersucht um sicherzustellen, dass Gerechtigkeit siegt."

„Ich-?" Sie schluckte. „Warum? Warum würdest du über mich schreiben?"

„Weil du groß bist."

Sie konnte das Lächeln, das über ihr Gesicht wanderte und die Anspannung durchschnitt, nicht unterdrücken.

„Es ist das Mysterium um dich", sagte er danach und ihr Herz flatterte bei der reinen Bewunderung in seinen Worten, dem ernsten Klang seiner Stimme. „Die Tiefe deiner Stärke, deines Herzens… und wie heiß du bist."

Sie errötete, zog ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne und bemerkte, wie seine Augen zu ihrem Mund flatterten.

„Du bist auch gar nicht mal so übel, Castle."

Er lächelte als Antwort, seine Gesichtszüge sanft und hoffnungsvoll und ein Dutzend Dinge mehr, die sie sich nicht traute in Worte zu fassen. Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob jemand sie je vorher so angesehen hatte. Hitze strahlte durch ihren Körper und Schmetterlinge explodierten in ihrem Bauch. Er lehnte sich vor, eine unbewusste, fast unmerkliche Bewegung und dennoch war sie sich lebhaft seiner Anwesenheit bewusst, seines Geruchs und dem Geräusch seines Atems, seinen dunklen Augen, dem Druck seines Knies gegen ihres.

„Es ist spät, ich sollte-" Sie stand unruhig auf, wusste nicht, was sie mit ihren Händen tun sollte. „Nacht."

Und dann floh sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, schloss die Tür fest hinter sich, sperrte sich von der Versuchung, die Rick Castle war, weg. Kate lehnte sich zurück gegen die Tür, schloss ihre Augen und ihr Herz pochte in ihren Ohren. Sie konnte nicht vergessen, wie er sie angesehen hatte: die Bewunderung, das reine, offene Interesse.

Sie drehte sich um. Mit ihrem Herzen in ihrer Kehle legte sie ihre Finger um den Türgriff. Sie wartete, holte Luft und öffnete dann die Tür.

Rick Castle stand hinter der Couch, seine Augen auf sie gerichtet. Er brauchte nur drei lange Schritte um es von hinter dem Sofa dorthin zu schaffen, wo sie erstarrt in der Tür stand, und dann legte er seine Hände um ihr Gesicht und küsste sie.

Ihre Knie verflüssigten sich bei der ersten Liebkosung seiner Lippen, ihr Mund öffnete sich für ihn und sie lehnte sich in den Kuss. Ihre Finger fuhren durch das Haar an seinem Nacken, während sie mit ihren Zähnen über seine Unterlippe fuhr, dann das Fleisch mit ihrer Zungenspitze beruhigte. Er stöhnte, drückte sie gegen die Tür.

„Au", zischte sie, als ihr Rücken gegen das Holz krachte.

„Sorry, sorry", murmelte er und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern von ihrem Hals über ihre gesamte Wirbelsäule, verfolgte langsam den Pfad ihrer Verletzung mit einer so sanften Berührung, dass sie sich selbst Wimmern hörte. Hitze entbrannte überall da, wo er sie berührte hatte, setzte ihren Körper in Flammen, und ließ das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. Seine Hand wanderte unter ihr Shirt, die Breite seiner Handfläche legte sich um ihren Rücken, und dann zog er sie gegen die feste Form seines Körpers, hielt sie an sich und küsste sie erneut, sanfter dieses Mal, tiefer. Kate tastete nach dem Türgriff und ballte eine Faust um sein Baumwollshirt, zog ihn mit sich in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Sie sank auf ihr Bett und zog ihn mit sich. Er ließ sich auf ihr nieder, sein Körper drückte sich auf ihren, breit und fest und sicher. Er pausierte um sie anzusehen, fuhr mit seinem Daumen über ihren Wangenknochen, entlang ihrer Unterlippe. Ihr Atem stockte bei seiner Berührung, und sie fuhr mit ihrem Bein über seinen Oberschenkel, hakte ihr Knie um seine Hüfte und zog ihn näher an sich. Sie beugte sich zu ihm, liebte, wie seine Augen bei dem Gefühl zufielen, wie seine Brust sich mit seinem schnellen Atem hob und senkte, und dieses Mal küsste sie ihn. Ihre Lippen huldigten seinen Mund, als sie ihre Kontrolle aufgab und sich dem Genuss seiner Berührung hingab.

* * *

Sie wachte in Dunkelheit auf, die Art, die sie nur hier in den Wäldern fand, fort von den meisten künstlichen Lichtquellen, nur der Mondschein und die Sterne als Gesellschaft. Die Blätter bewegten sich im Wind, flüsterten Geheimnisse, und kühle Nachtluft kam durch das offene Fenster, tanzte über ihre Haut und hinterließ Gänsehaut, kühlte ihre Zehen. Sie schauderte.

Neben ihr atmete Rick tief, das schwere Gewicht seines Arms um ihren Bauch drückte sie in ihr Bett. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, ihr Verstand ratterte unruhig. Was sagte das Protokoll jetzt, da sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte? Sie konnte sich schlecht hinausschleichen; zum einen war es ihr Schlafzimmer, und wo würde sie hinschleichen, mitten im Nirgendwo mit ihm in einer Hütte?

Sie konnte den Geist seiner Berührung noch immer auf ihrer Haut spüren, die Hitze seines Mundes, die Breite seines Körpers, und Wärme macht sich bei der Erinnerung in ihr breit. Es fühlte sich nicht wie ein einfacher One-Night-Stand an, aber sie erwartete auch keine Beziehung mit ihm. Er war ein weltberühmter Autor und sie war nur eine Anwältin. Auf dem Papier ergaben sie absolut keinen Sinn. Sie fühlte sich verunsichert. Unruhig zog sie ihr Bein zurück unter die Decke, versuchte sich auf die Seite zu drehen. Sie dachte zu viel darüber nach, oder? Sie dachte definitiv zu viel darüber nach.

Als würde er ihre Gedanken spüren, begannen Ricks Finger über ihre Taille zu fahren, seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Rücken, brachte ihr Gesicht zu seinem. Seine Augen öffneten sich, auf einmal hellwach, pechschwarz in der Dunkelheit und seine Gesichtszüge vom silbernen Mondlicht erhellt. Sein Griff verstärkte sich, als er sie näher zog, ihren Blick mit seinem traf.

„Hör auf so laut zu denken."

„Ich habe nicht-" Aber er stoppte ihren Protest mit seinen Lippen, sein Mund verschluckte die letzten Silben als er sie küsste, und zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht gab Kate sich dem Gefühl hin, hörte auf an irgendwas zu denken, außer dem Geschmack seiner Lippen und dem Tanz seiner Finger über ihre Haut.

* * *

Sie schrak hoch, ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust. Kate hielt ihren Atem an, lag still, jeder Muskel angespannt, und wartete.

Sie hörte den Wind durch die Blätter flüstern, und den Klang der Welt, die beim ersten Tageslicht aufwachte, die lebhafte Fülle der Natur. Doch sie war sicher, sie wurde von etwas anderem aufgeweckt, ein Geräusch, das nicht hier sein sollte – wie das Knacken von Zweigen unter einem schweren Stiefel.

„Castle", flüsterte sie, rieb ihre Finger über seine Schulter und seinen Arm hinab, während sie versuchte ihn zu wecken. „Rick-"

„Steh noch nicht auf", murmelte er schlaftrunken und zog sie mit seinem Arm näher zu sich. „Bleib im Bett."

„Shh, Rick." Sie legte ihre Finger auf seinen Mund um ihn ruhig zu halten. „Jemand ist hier."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Er riss seine Augen auf, sofort hellwach. Sie konnte spüren, wie sein Körper sich neben ihr anspannte. „Wa-?"

„Draußen", flüsterte sie. Kate lag still da, mit pochendem Herzen und ihrem Körper unbeweglich an seine Seite gedrückt, wo er sie an sich gezogen hatte. Sein flacher Atem glich ihrem, während sie versuchten durch den Überfluss an Geräuschen, die durch das offene Fenster kamen, etwas zu hören. Der Tag startete neblig und blass, und der Wald war reich an Vogelgesang, Froschquaken und Grillen und Insekten und der Brise, die durch die Baumwipfel fuhr.

Kate hatte sich fast selbst davon überzeugt, dass sie das Geräusch, welches sie geweckt hatte, geträumt haben musste, als ein Ast brach. Ein Geräusch fast ununterscheidbar von der Unruhe des aufwachenden Waldes, und dennoch schien es für sie wie ein Blitz durch die Luft zu krachen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment, geweitet vor Schock, und sie wurden beide aktiv. Kate rollte sich auf ihrer Seite aus dem Bett; Castle auf der anderen. Niedrig geduckt zog sie ihr T-Shirt über ihren Kopf, tastete nach ihrer Unterhose, zog sie an, sobald ihre Finger sie irgendwo neben dem Bett, wo sie letzte Nacht gelandet waren, fanden. Und dann kroch sie auf Händen und Knien zur Schlafzimmertür, versuchte sich unter die Fensterkante zu ducken.

Rick kam um das Bett herum zu ihr gekrochen, trug das Flanellhemd von gestern Nacht und seine Boxershorts. Seine Haare standen wirr vom Kopf.

Ein schönes Duo, was die beiden abgaben, hofften einen Eindringling in ihrer Unterwäsche zu bekämpfen.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Küche", flüsterte sie ihre Antwort. „Meine Waffe ist in meiner Handtasche auf der Anrichte."

„Du hast eine Waffe? Das ist so heiß."

„Ich bringe Mörder hinter Gitter; natürlich trage ich eine Waffe! Ruhe jetzt!" Sie drückte ihren Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen um das zu unterstreichen. Kate bewertete die Situation mental, dankte stumm ihrer Mutter, die darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie zu ausführlichen Selbstverteidigungskursen ging, in denen sie nicht nur gelernt hatte sich zu verteidigen, sondern auch die Logistik von Flucht. Sie erkannte, dass sie leichte Beute waren, egal ob sie hierblieben oder versuchten zur Küche zu kommen. Das Schlafzimmer würde sie allerdings einsperren, und sie hatten eine größere Chance mit ihrer Waffe als ohne. Die Vorzüge überwogen gegenüber dem Risiko.

Sie konnte nicht sicher sein, dass der Eindringling nicht schon im Haus war, aber das letzte Geräusch, das sie gehört hatten, kam definitiv von außerhalb, was die Vermutung nahelegte, dass er entweder versuchte irgendwo hineinzukommen, oder vielleicht darauf wartete, dass sie vor einem Fenster stand, damit er sie von draußen erschießen konnte. Kate rückte langsam zur Tür und linste durch den Spalt.

Die Hütte war leer.

Wenn sie nur über Nacht nicht einige der Fenster offengelassen hätte. Sie fühlte sich so dumm, dass sie nicht mal darüber nachgedacht hatte, dass sie hier draußen vielleicht nicht sicher waren. Wenigstens hatten alle Fliegengitter, und man brauchte ein Messer um sich Zutritt zu verschaffen. Und sie hatte die Tür abgeschlossen, als sie letzte Nacht ankamen, allerdings war es ein erbärmlich einfach zu knackendes Schloss.

„Bleib unten, an der Wand", befahl Kate Rick, der sich hinter ihr duckte, und dann kroch sie vorsichtig durch die Schlafzimmertür in den offenen Raum der Hütte. Auf Ihren Händen und Knien schlichen sie an der Westwand der Hütte entlang, und mit jeder Vorwärtsbewegung hoffte sie innig, dass die alten Holzdielen nicht zu laut knarrten, oder dass, wer auch immer um das Haus schlich, nicht gerade in diesem Moment durch ein Fenster schaute und sie wehrlos an einer Wand kauern sah, als wären sie für ein Erschießungskommando aufgestellt. Ihr Herz hämmerte, und sie konnte das Adrenalin in ihrer Kehle schmecken, metallisch wie Blut.

Sie hatten es fast geschafft, als ein Schuss durch die Stille klang, eine Kugel knapp an ihnen vorbeiflog.

„Whoa", schrie Castle auf, hechtete gerade rechtzeitig hinter die Küchenanrichte, bevor die Kugel in einen Küchenschrank schlug.

„Geht's dir gut?", rief Kate ihm zu; in ihren Ohren summte es und sie konnte nicht mehr einschätzen, wie laut ihre Stimme war.

„Ja." Er nickte und sie drückten ihren Rücken gegen die Kücheninsel. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, ähnelte ihrem unregelmäßigen Atem. Sie waren gut versteckt – bis auf weiteres. Aber der Killer hat definitiv gesehen, wie sie sich hinter die Insel geduckt hatten, und es gab keine Möglichkeit einen Blick auf den Kerl zu werfen, keine Möglichkeit um zu sagen, ob und wann er in die Hütte schlich, bis er sie überraschte – mit einem Kugelhagel. Und sie hatte immer noch nicht ihre Waffe. Scheiße.

„Was jetzt?", flüsterte Rick.

„Die Waffe." Wenigstens hatte sie gesehen, wo sie gestern ihre Handtasche abgelegt hatte. Kate drehte ihre Knie, streckte ihre Fingerspitzen über die Arbeitsfläche, tastete ihren Weg zum Rand. Der Träger musste hier irgendwo sein. Endlich fühlten ihre Finger weiches Leder und sie riskierte es ihre Hand höher zu strecken um es zu greifen. Sie hörte, wie die Kugel die Luft über ihrem Kopf zerschnitt, gerade als sie ihre Hand um den Träger schloss und zog, und ihre Handtasche fiel in ihren Schoß, während sie sich wieder gegen die Insel drückte.

Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Killer annehmen würde, sie wären wehrlos, so wie sie hinter der Kücheninsel hockten. Die Zeit rannte ihnen davon.

Die knirschenden Geräusche, die von der Tür kamen, der Klang von Kratzen gegen Metall, als er versuchte das Schloss zu knacken, unterstrich die Bedrängnis noch mehr.

„Er bewegt sich", flüsterte Castle.

Kate nickte. „Versucht hereinzukommen." Ihr Herz schlug so schnell, sie hatte Probleme ihre Hände still zu halten. Kate zog die Waffe aus ihrer Handtasche, entsicherte sie und schloss ihre Hände um den Griff, wie sie es gelernt hatte. Nur da waren es Pappziele. Sie hatte noch nie auf ein lebendes, bewegliches Ziel schießen müssen. Schon gar keines, das sie nicht sehen konnte, bei dem sie sich keine Zeit nehmen konnte es anzuvisieren.

Sie drehte sich auf ihre Knie, versuchte sich zu erheben. „Bleib unten", presste sie durch ihre Zähne hervor, schaute zu Castle.

„Bleib du unten!", knurrte Rick ihr zu, seine Finger um den Saum ihres Shirts gelegt um sie zurückzuziehen, sein Blick sowohl wütend als auch panisch. Er sah aus, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Von hier kann ich nicht auf ihn schießen."

„Ja? Er kann dich auch nicht erschießen."

Sie setzte sich wieder. „Was sollen wir sonst tun? Im Moment weiß er nicht, dass wir bewaffnet sind, also haben wir einen Vorteil, aber ich muss ich eine freie Schusslinie haben, und ich kann ihn von hier unten nicht sehen. Sobald ich nachschaue, wird er schießen."

„Wir brauchen eine Ablenkung."

Sie nickte.

Die Türangeln quietschten. Er war drinnen. Kate drückte ihren Rücken gegen die Insel, sah, wie Rick das gleiche tat.

Rick legte seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen um Stille zu signalisieren, und dann rutschte er vorwärts zu dem kleinen Weinschrank. Angst griff nach ihr; sie fühlte Panik in ihr aufstiegen, wollte ihn anschreien, ihn zurückziehen. Was zur Hölle versuchte er zu tun, versuchte er sich umbringen zu lassen?

Sie sah zu, wie er eine Champagnerflasche aus dem Schrank holte und zurück neben sie kroch. Er schüttelte die Flasche energisch, zeigte auf den Korken und machte eine Waffe mit seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger nach, und bevor sie alles verstanden hatte, was er versuchte ihr mitzuteilen, bevor sie ein Wort des Protests hervorbringen konnte, kroch er zur anderen Seite der Insel.

„Jetzt!", rief er, der Korken schoss in die Luft und Kate sprang auf, zielte und feuerte.

* * *

Der Mann schrie auf, griff reflexartig nach seinem Oberarm. während seine Waffe auf den Boden fiel. Castle sprintete zur Tür und warf ihn zu Boden. Kate eilte zu seiner Seite, trat die Waffe durch den Raum. Rick kniete auf dem Rücken des Mannes, drückte seine Handgelenke auf den Boden, Blut floss aus seiner Wunde auf den Holzboden.

„Guter Schuss."

„Ich habe auf seinen Kopf gezielt", gab sie zu. Die Kugel hatte den Arm des Eindringlings gestreift und Kate nahm an, dass es nicht mehr als eine Fleischwunde war. Sie hatten unglaubliches Glück, dass der Schmerz ihn genug überrascht hatte um seine Verteidigung für einen Augenblick zu senken.

Sie eilte zurück in die Küche, kramte im ‚Kramschubfach' um etwas zu finden, dass sie als Fessel nehmen konnten. Mit einer Rolle Nylonfaden rannte sie zurück zu Castle. Zusammen bogen sie seine Arme hinter seinen Rücken, banden seine Handgelenke und Knöchel zusammen, während er sich wehrte und fluchte.

„Wir geben ein gutes Team ab", nickte Castle und betrachtete das Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit, während der Angreifer wie ein Paket geschnürt vor ihren Füßen lag. „Wie Lennie Briscoe und Jack McCoy!"

Sie grinste. „Dir ist klar, dass _du_ nicht wirklich ein Detective bist, oder?"

„Ruinier meine Geschichte nicht mit deiner Logik."

* * *

Die Fahrt zurück in die Stadt verlief größtenteils schweigend. Kate beobachtete Rick vom Beifahrersitz, während er fuhr, sein Auto zwischen dem Rettungswagen, der ihren beinahe-Killer transportierte und dem Sicherheitsgeleit, das Ryan und Espo geschickt hatten um sie zurück zum 12. Revier zu begleiten.

Sie hatten ihre Kleidung übergeworfen und sich beeilt auf die Straße zu kommen, und als das Adrenalin verflogen war, waren sie in der unangenehmen Realität davon, was zwischen ihren passiert war, gefangen.

Als ihr Small Talk leiser Anspannung gewichen war, hatte Kate sich abgewandt und der Welt zugesehen, die am Fenster vorbeiflog. Wäre sie nicht selbst dabei gewesen, würde sie nicht noch immer seine Berührung auf ihrer Haut spüren, würde sie sich fragen, ob das alles wirklich passiert, oder nur ein Traum war.

Sobald sie auf dem Revier ankamen, trennten sie sich um ihre Aussagen zu machen, und dann schien er verschwunden zu sein. Bis sie ihn im Pausenraum des Morddezernats fand, an einer Tasse Kaffee nippend.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich der schlechteste Kaffee, den ich je gekostet habe." Seine Nase war vor Ekel verzogen. „Schmeckt als hätte ein Affe in Batteriesäure gepinkelt."

Sie unterdrückte ein Glucksen, als Detective Esposito zu ihnen kam. Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet; sie musste blad zurück vor Gericht sein, ihr Magen verzog sich mit jeder Minute mehr vor Nervosität.

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin, und Castle ließ seine Tasse stehen und ließ sich neben Kate auf die Couch fallen, neigte das Polster gerade genug, dass sie sich in seine Richtung beugte. Sie fühlte seinen Arm an ihrem Hitze auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen, die langsam und durchdringend durch sie wanderte.

„Also. Wir sind mit der Befragung von Dan Holt fertig. Im Austausch gegen eine geringere Anklage hat er zugegeben, dass er angeheuert wurde dich zu töten. Sagt, er kennt den Namen von seinem Auftraggeber nicht. Er hat einen Anruf auf seinem ‚Geschäftstelefon' bekommen um die Transaktion in die Wege zu leiten, und dann seine Bezahlung eingefordert sowie Anweisungen, die in einem Schließfach einer Bushaltestelle seiner Wahl abgegeben wurden. Er hatte den Umschlag noch, also untersuchen wir den gerade nach Fingerabdrücken."

„Also wissen wir immer noch nicht, wer ihn angeheuert hat?", fragte Kate.

„Doch, das tun wir. Wie sich herausstellt, ist unser Auftragskiller etwas misstrauisch." Seine Lippen zuckten. „Stell dir das vor… Also hat er die Bushaltestelle überwacht, bevor die Transaktion stattfand um sich ein Bild von seinem Auftraggeber zu machen. Und ratet mal, wen er auf einem Foto wiedererkannt hat."

„Harrison Tisdale!", antworteten beide gleichzeitig.

„Bingo"; sagte Espo und hob eine Augenbraue. „Fünf Punkte für die Kandidaten!"

„Okay, also können wir Tisdale mit dem Versuch mich zu töten in Verbindung bringen, und wir nehmen an, dass er versucht hat mich töten zu lassen, damit er seine Schuld am Mord seiner Schwester und die zwei anderen verstecken kann – aber können wir davon irgendwas beweisen? Ich brauche etwas Handfestes, das ich dem Richter und dem Bezirksstaatsanwalt vorzeigen kann!"

„Ich denke, damit kann ich dienen." Detective Ryan betrat den Raum. „Ratet, wen wir gerade eingesammelt haben, als er versucht hat zu fliehen?", Ryan deutete aus dem Fenster in das Großtraumbüro des Reviers, und sie beobachteten, wie ein knurrender Harrison Tisdale durch den Flur geführt wurde, Hände hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt.

„Ihr habt ihn?"

„Wir haben ihn!" Der Detective trat weiter in den Raum. „Bin heute Morgen zu ihm für ein paar freundliche Fragen, du weißt schon, und da war er dabei ein Haufen Dokumente zu schreddern. Als wir ihn dabei erwischt haben, hat er versucht wegzurennen. Aber wir haben das gefunden!", Ryan hielt eine Beweistüte mit einem roten Reisepass der Europäischen Union in die Höhe.

„Der zweite Reisepass!"

„Yep. Unter Dach und Fach."

„Warum hat er den überhaupt behalten?", überlegte Castle.

„Wer weiß." Espo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht für den Fall, dass er ihn nochmal braucht? Er dachte, er ist einmal mit Mord davongekommen; es gab keinen Grund für ihn zu glauben, dass er es nicht nochmal könnte."

„Okay, ich brauche die Info. Wie schnell könnt ihr mir eine Kopie machen?" Kate schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr, sah die Minuten auf 10 Uhr zueilen. Kaum genug Zeit um es zum Gericht zu schaffen.

„Wir sind schon dabei", nickte Espo. „Karpowski arbeitet daran, während wir reden." Er deutete nach draußen zu einem Schreibtisch, an dem eine Frau mit wilden Locken hektisch tippte und ihre Ausdrucke kontrollierte.

„Braucht ihr einen Fahrer?", fragte Ryan. „mit Blaulicht und Sirenen?"

„Tatsächlich, ja", nickte sie. „Das ist wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit, wie ich es rechtzeitig schaffe. Sicher, dass ihr das tun könnt?"

„Für dich, Beckett? Jederzeit. Du hast einen Auftragskiller geschnappt. Das zählt was bei uns." Er nickte, schlug seine Faust gegen Espos bevor er zur Tür ging. „Wir sehen uns unten in fünf Minuten."

* * *

Castle wartete neben dem Gebäude, als sie aus dem 12. Revier trat, der Ordner mit Informationen, die sie den Geschworenen präsentieren musste, sicher in ihrer Tasche verstaut. Er drehte sich zu ihr und Kate trat näher, aber die Distanz zwischen ihnen fühlte sich noch immer unüberwindbar an.

Sie hatten sich geküsst und sie hatten miteinander geschlafen; sie waren fast zusammen getötet worden und dennoch hatten sie über nichts davon geredet. Distanz hatte sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet, Fragen wurden zu Schweigen und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie für einander bedeuteten.

„Du musst jetzt zum Gericht?", fragte er. Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Sie nickte.

„Ja. Und du? Musst du nach Hause?" Sie schluckte den Klumpen in ihrer Kehle hinunter. „Deine Tochter sehen?"

„Ja." Er schaute zu ihr und sie konnte ihn absolut nicht lesen.

Kate wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, fühlte sich sprachlos mit dem Wirbeln an Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. Was wollte sie überhaupt sagen? Es war großartig gewesen; _sie_ waren großartig gewesen, aber vielleicht war das alles, was es je werden würde?

Sie und Castle kamen aus verschiedenen Welten. Multimillionäre kamen nicht mit Beamten zusammen, und waren Beziehungen, die auf dramatischen Ereignissen aufbauten, nicht eh zum Scheitern verurteilt?

Nur, weil sie mit einander geschlafen hatten, hieß das nicht mehr als das. Vielleicht war sie wirklich nur eine weitere seiner Eroberungen gewesen, und jetzt, da sie nachgegeben hatte, würde sein Interesse einfach… verblassen? Und das war okay, oder? Sie war sich bewusst gewesen, worauf sie sich einließ und sie bereute keinen Augenblick davon. Es war spaßig gewesen und wenn das alles war, war es das Wert.

„Glaubst du, du hast genug um die Anklage gegen Kyle fallen zu lassen?" Seine Stimme brach durch die Verwirrung ihrer Gedanken und sie nickte, schob ihren Fuß über den Fußweg, ihr Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht, als sie zu ihm aufsah.

„Hoffentlich."

„Du schaffst das, Kate." Ihre Blicke trafen sich endlich, und da war so eine Zuversicht in seinem Blick, dass es ihre Selbstsicherheit verstärkte. Er glaubte noch immer an sie und es ließ ihr Herz rasen und ihre Haut kribbeln. Es ließ sie Dinge wollen, ließ sie nach dem Greifen wollen, was zwischen ihnen war, es festzuhalten und nie wieder loszulassen.

„Danke. Ich hätte das nie ohne dich lösen können, Castle, und…" Ihr Herz raste, ihr Magen drehte sich vor Nervosität. „Ich werde das einfach sagen… ich hatte eine wirklich gute Zeit."

„Ja", lächelte er, „ich auch."

„Und-"

Sie schrak zusammen, als eine Hupe ertönte, drehte sich um und sah, dass Detective Ryan auf sie wartete.

„Ich muss wirklich gehen-" Sie wandte sich wieder an Castle, ihr Blut pochte in ihrem Pulspunkt am Hals. Sie wollte Dinge sagen, sie wollte, dass _er_ Dinge sagte, und sie wusste nicht, was diese Dinge waren. Schweigen machte sich zwischen ihnen breit und es klang wie die Bestätigung ihrer Schlussfolgerung.

„Also, das war's dann?", sagte sie.

Er schluckte, sein Ausdruck versteifte sich zu einer neutralen Maske. Es tat weh, wie eine Faust in ihren Solar Plexus. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, es so final klingen zu lassen, hoffte entgegen aller Hoffnung, dass er das auch nicht wollte.

„Ich denke schon." Er trat näher, beugte sich vor und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Wange. „Es war schön dich kennen zu lernen, Bezirksstaatsanwältin Beckett."


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

„Was ist los mit dir, Katie? Du hast kaum was gegessen. Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht mitbekommen habe, dass du dein Essen nur auf deinem Teller rumgeschoben hast. Was ist los?"

„Oh Mom", seufzte Kate und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme. Ihre Mutter trat näher, fuhr mit ihrer Hand in sanften Kreisen über Kates Rücken.

„Ist es dein Fall?"

„Nein", erwiderte sie aus dem Kokon ihrer Arme. Tatsächlich hatte sie die Konsequenzen überraschend unbeschadet durchgestanden. Der Richter hatte zugestimmt alle Anklagepunkte gegen Kyle Cabot fallen zu lassen, und als Kate dem Staatsanwalt die Beweise zu Harrison Tisdales vielen Straftaten vorgelegt hatte, war dieser so erpicht darauf dem Publicity-Albtraum zu entgehen, so besorgt wegen der politischen Beschämung, dass er bereit war darüber hinweg zu sehen, wie die Wahrheit aufgedeckt worden war, und wie sie darin verwickelt war.

„Komm schon, hilf mir mit dem Geschirr, während wir reden."

Kate nickte und stand auf, bemerkte, wie ihre Mutter ihren Vater geschickt aus der Küche manövriert haben musste, da er nirgends zu sehen war. Was bedeutete, ihre Mutter hatte diesen kleinen Angriff geplant, da ihr Dad sonst der war, der sich nach dem Sonntagsbrunch um den Abwasch kümmerte.

Sie stapelten das Geschirr aufeinander und trugen es zum Waschbecken; Johanna begann sie abzuspülen und reichte sie Kate, die sie in den Geschirrspüler stellte.

„Also, wie heißt er?"

Kate erschrak, ließ fast den rutschigen Teller fallen, den sie hielt. „Wie hast du-?"

„Ich kenne dich, Süße. Ich erkenne den Blick in deinem Gesicht. Also? Wer ist es?"

Kate seufzte, lehnte ihre Hüfte gegen die Küchenanrichte. „Richard Castle."

„Richard Castle, der Autor? Der, und ich zitiere, ‚arrogante, egozentrische Idiot, der deinen Fall ruiniert hat'?"

„Ich hab mit ihm geschlafen." Scheiße, das hatte sie nicht sagen wollen. Warum hatte sie das gesagt? Zu viel Ehrlichkeit um 11 Uhr an einem Sonntagmorgen, und ausgerechnet mit ihrer _Mutter_.

„Und? War es so schlimm?"

„Mom! Nein, es ist… ich…" Sie brummte, fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch ihr Haar, frustriert von ihrer Unfähigkeit einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu formulieren, wenn es um Rick Castle ging. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie wieder siebzehn, von ihrer Mom erwischt, nachdem sie das erste Mal Sex gehabt hatte. Aber das war nicht annähernd so. Zum einen war der, im Nachhinein, wirklich schlecht gewesen.

„Es war gut", seufzte sie. „Großartig. _Er_ ist großartig."

Ihre Mom neigte ihren Kopf um sie anzusehen, sie wirklich anzusehen. „Du magst ihn wirklich." Es war keine Frage. Johanna war schon immer unheimlich scharfsinnig gewesen, wenn es um ihre Tochter ging.

Kate nickte.

„Was ist dann das Problem?"

„Alles! Ich…" Sie schabte ihre Füße über den Boden, beobachtete, wie ihre Zehen Kreise auf den Fliesen malten. „Ich glaube, ich habe einen dummen Fehler begangen."

„Was hast du getan?"

„Nichts! Das ist das Problem. Ich habe _nichts_ getan. Ich habe einfach dagestanden und ihn fortgehen lassen! Ich konnte meine Gedanken nicht ordnen, und dann habe ich was gesagt, was ich nicht meinte und-" Ihre Worte erstarben und sie seufzte.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Nichts. Er hat es einfach akzeptiert und ist gegangen."

„Dann geh es ihm sagen. Mach' es wieder gut!"

„Ich kann nicht einfach… Was, wenn…" Sie stoppte, all ihre Sorgen und Verwirrtheit kreisten in ihrem Kopf. Es hatte wirklich Spaß gemacht den Fall mit ihm zu lösen – zu scherzen und zu streiten, einfach zu sitzen und zu reden, zu lachen. Vor der letzten Woche war sie so in ihre Arbeit vertieft gewesen, dass sie am Ende des Tages nur nach Hause ging, wo es leise war. Und sie war es leid, dass es leise war. Sie wollte… laut.

Und dann war Rick Castle in ihr Leben stolziert, und sie hatte sich lebendiger gefühlt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Unter der Fassade, die er der Welt zeigte, war Rick freundlich und klug und er brachte sie zum Lachen, und es war lange her, dass sie sich so begehrt gefühlt hatte, und nicht nur wegen ihres Aussehens, sondern wegen ihres Verstandes, ihrer Intelligenz, ihrer Gedanken; wegen allem, was sie war.

„Was, wenn das nicht das ist, was er will? Wir haben nicht darüber geredet, es ist einfach passiert. Und es ist nicht so, als hätte er mir irgendwelche Versprechen gemacht. Ich bin mit offenen Augen da reingelaufen, und ohne Erwartungen nach dem Moment." Sie seufzte. „Aber jetzt… Er ist dieser berühmte, Multimillionär-Schriftsteller, und ich bin nur eine Anwältin, eine Beamtin. Wir kommen aus komplett verschiedenen Welten; wir ergeben zusammen keinen Sinn. Wie könnte das je funktionieren?"

„Meine Güte Katie, willst du mit ihm ausgehen, oder ihn fragen, ob er dich heiratet und zehn Kinder mit dir haben will? Warum bist du dir selbst zwölf Schritte voraus? Nimm einen nach dem anderen; stell deine Fragen! Was hast du zu verlieren?"

„Alles! Er könnte nein sagen! Und ich würde mich komplett zum Idioten machen."

„Du würdest drüber hinweg kommen", winkte ihre Mom mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Und wenn er nein sagt? Wenigstens kennst du dann seine Antwort. Aber was, wenn es ein Ja ist? Ist es das nicht wert es herauszufinden? Wenn du nicht fragst, wirst du nie die Antworten wissen."

„Er könnte mir das Herz brechen." Sie wusste, er hatte dazu die Macht, wusste es von dem Moment, in dem er sie das erste Mal geküsst hatte. Vielleicht schon davor.

„Oder du könnest ihm das Herz brechen."

Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe. „Ich habe Angst", gab sie flüsternd zu, fühlte sich wieder wie ein Kind. Das war lächerlich; sie war erwachsen, warum war alles so angsteinflößend?

„Oh Katie." Johanna nahm sie in die Arme und Kate lehnte sich an ihre Mom, kuschelte ihr Gesicht an ihren Hals.

„Du hast dich verliebt! Natürlich hast du Angst. Ablehnung tut weh und sich in diese Situation zu bringen ist immer beängstigend. Aber Süße-" Ihre Mom nahm ihre Schultern, nahm Abstand, damit sie sie anschauen konnte. Johanna legte ihre Hand um das Gesicht ihrer Tochter, ihr Daumen fuhr über ihre Wange. Kate lehnte sich in die Berührung, blinzelte eine einzelne Träne fort.

„Unsere Herzen zu riskieren ist der Grund, warum wir leben! Das letzte, was du willst, ist auf dein Leben zurückzublicken und zu sagen, hätte ich nur."

* * *

„Recherche?" Sie verstummte abrupt, nur anhand der Menge an Köpfen, die sich im Büro hoben und sie anschauten, darauf aufmerksam gemacht, wie laut sie war.

Mit dem Telefon an ihrem Ohr stand sie erstarrt auf ihrem Platz, konnte kaum den folgenden Worten des Staatsanwaltes folgen, nach der Bombe, die er hat platzen lassen. Kate drückte ihre Finger auf ihre Nase, schloss ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment.

„Ja, Sir", brachte sie hervor, als er endlich eine Pause in seinen Monolog einlegte. „Okay. Lassen Sie mich zurückrufen." Sie legte auf. Die Hand, die um ihr Telefon lag, senkte sich in Zeitlupe.

Alle schauten sie mit unverhohlener Neugier an, und mit einem Blick zu Jessis zerknirschtem Gesicht, wusste Kate zweifellos, was sie in ihrem Büro zu erwarten hatte – oder eher, wen. Trotz ihrer Verärgerung, wurde ihr Atem unregelmäßig, und ein nervöses Flattern breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Sie warf Jessi einen finsteren Blick zu und ging in ihr Büro, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Richard Castle!"

Er drehte sich auf ihrem Bürostuhl um, grinste ihr zu, erfreut und selbstzufrieden – als hätte er nicht gerade ihre gesamte professionelle Karriere aus den Angeln gehoben – erneut.

„Du musst _Recherche_ betreiben?" Sie marschierte um ihren Tisch herum, Hände an ihren Hüften, während sie ihn beobachtete.

Er nickte, eine großspurige Augenbraue erhoben, während er schmunzelte, der Funke einer Herausforderung in seinen Augen. „Für meine hartnäckige, clevere, verbrechensbekämpfende Anwältin. Du weißt es _ist_ wichtig, dass ich die Details genau richtig hinbekomme. Als Schriftsteller muss ich Einsicht darüber gewinnen, wie sie arbeitet, wie sie denkt." Kate verdrehte ihre Augen. Er zog am Saum ihrer Anzugjacke und sie stolperte einen Schritt vorwärts, stoppte mit seinen Knien um ihre Beine und ihren Händen auf seinen Unterarmen. Ihr Atem stockte bei seiner Nähe, sein Duft erfüllte ihre Sinne, bereits so vertraut, erregend. Sie sah, wie seine Augen eine Spur dunkler wurden, seine Pupillen sich weiteten, als er zu ihr aufsah. „Was sie mag…"

Seine Handflächen wanderten über ihre Hüften, legten sich auf ihre Taille und sie atmete scharf durch ihre Nase aus. „Du hättest mich nicht einfach auf ein Date einladen können?"

„Wo ist da der Spaß?", grinste er und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„Wenn du denkst, da ist kein Spaß dran, dann bist du mit den falschen Menschen ausgegangen."

„Du hast recht. Das bin ich." Auf einmal stand er auf, legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich. „Kate Beckett, würdest du mich dich ausführen lassen?"

„Hmm, ich weiß nicht…" Sie gab vor darüber nachzudenken, ihre Lippen drückten sich um das Lächeln zusammen, das sie nicht verstecken konnte. Sie fühlte sich erhitzt, erleuchtet mit Möglichkeiten, während seine Fingerspitzen über ihren Hals fuhren, ihre Wirbelsäule hinunterfuhren. „Wie viel davon wird für deine Geschichte genutzt?"

„Mein Buch wird fiktiv sein", wiederholte mit er theatralischem Abstand. „Alle Namen, Charaktere, Geschäfte, Ereignisse und Vorkommnisse werden Produkte der Vorstellung des Autors sein. Jede Ähnlichkeit mit echten Menschen, lebend oder tot, oder tatsächlichen Ereignissen, wird rein zufällig sein."

Sie prustete. „Natüüüüürlich."

„Komm schon, Kate", murmelte er. Der raue Klang seiner Stimme ließ sie erschaudern, Verlangen sich in ihrer Mitte ausbreiten. „Sag ja. Es wird großartig."

Sie ließ in ein wenig schmoren, summte einen langgezogenen Laut, während er sie näher an seinen Körper zog, keinen Platz zwischen ihnen ließ. Ihr Herz raste, als seine Hand über ihre Taille fuhr, ihren Weg unter ihr Shirt fand und auf die samtweiche Haut ihres Rückens traf. Wärme breitete sich von seiner Berührung aus, ließ Hitze durch ihre Gliedmaßen strömen, ihre Wangen, ihre Ohrenspitzen.

Kate ließ ihren Blick absichtlich von seinen Augen zu seinem Mund und wieder zurückwandern, fuhr mit ihren Zähnen über ihre Unterlippe. Sie lehnte sich vor, umging seinen Mund und legte ihre Lippen stattdessen nah an sein Ohr und flüsterte: „Du hast keine Ahnung."

Und dann küsste sie ihn.

* * *

„Mmmm", summte sie in ihr Kissen. Seine Lippen waren sanft auf ihren, zart und lieblich.

Er flüsterte ihren Namen. „Kate. Mach die Augen auf, Kate." Aber sie wollte nicht, sie wollte mehr Küsse.

„Zeit aufzuwachen-"

Sie öffnete ihre Augen, ihre Augenlider fühlten sich schwer an. „Wa-" Ihre Kehle war trocken. Sie konzentrierte sich auf Rick, der sich über sie beugte, auf sein vertrautes Lächeln, die Wärme in seinem Blick, die dunklen Stoppeln auf seinem Kinn und sein zerzaustes Haar. „Hey, du bist's", lallte sie. Ihr Ehemann. Seine Handfläche legte sich um ihr Gesicht, ein Daumen fuhr sanft über ihren Wangenknochen, und sie entspannte sich, versuchte sich zurechtzufinden.

„Wir müssen uns fertig machen, sonst kommen wir zu spät."

„Oh stimmt." Kate versuchte sich aufzusetzen, und Rick half ihr auf die Füße, stütze ihre Ellenbogen, bis sie fest stand.

„Whoa, du bist immer noch schlaftrunken. Alles okay?"

„Ja, mir geht's gut. Nur ein… komischer Traum." Sie fühlte sich benommen. „Glaube ich."

„Gut-komisch, oder nackt-die-5th-Avenue-entlanglaufen-und-Harfe-spielen-komisch?"

„Gut-komisch. Es war – Warte, was?" Sie wandte sich zu ihm. „Wie denkst du dir sowas überhaupt aus?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung; es ist eine Gabe!"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wie auch immer. Es war interessant. Fühlte sich nur… unglaublich real an. Dir hätte die Story gefallen."

„Oh cool. Erzähl."

Also erzählte sie, während sie sich für ihren Tag fertig machten, das Bad teilten, sich in einem geübten Rhythmus umeinander bewegten.

„Castle, zum zwölften Mal", rief sie aus der Dusche, als er nicht lockerlassen wollte. „Ich wurde nicht in ein alternatives Universum geworfen! Es war nur ein Traum."

„Das ist, was sie wollen, das du denkst. Egal, ich bin froh, dass du beschlossen hast zu mir zurück zu kommen."

„Natürlich!" Sie streckte ihren Kopf aus der Dusche um ihn anzusehen, Blickkontakt herzustellen. „Natürlich Rick. Immer."

Er lächelte, Freude breitete sich bei ihren Worten auf seinem Gesicht aus. Egal, wie oft sie es sagten, es verlor seine Kraft nicht. Wärme macht sich in ihr breit, kribbelte in ihren Gliedern. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, ihren albernen, freundlichen, klugen, wunderbaren Ehemann.

„Siehst du Beckett, sogar dein Unterbewusstsein weiß, dass wir für einander bestimmt sind. Schicksal, Magie, und all das."

„Es gibt keine Magie, Castle." Sie hob herausfordernd ihre Augenbraue.

„Da bin ich anderer Ansicht", sagte er und trat näher. Er legte seine Hände auf ihren Bauch, lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn, murmelte etwas auf ihre nasse Haut. „Das hier, das ist Magie."

Kate fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar, während er ihren Bauch küsste, zog seinen Kopf hoch, damit sie ihn küssen konnte. „Du bist ein guter Mann, Richard Castle", murmelte sie, küsste ihn erneut und trat dann zurück unter die Dusche, beugte ihren Kopf unter das Wasser um den Conditioner aus ihrem Haar zu spülen.

Kate lächelte in sich hinein, während das warme Wasser über ihren Körper floss, Rinnsale über ihren Bauch rutschten, wo ihr Baby lebhaft trat und sich bewegte.

Vielleicht glaubte sie doch an Schicksal.

* * *

Der Morningside Campus war mit den Stimmen von tausenden von Menschen erfüllt, die langsam ihre Plätze fanden, ein summender Schwarm von Stimmen, ausgelassen mit Freude und Gesängen und ausgelassenem Gelächter.

Es war ein kalter und regnerischer Frühling gewesen, aber heute schien die Sonne strahlend, durchdrang die noch kühle Luft mit Wärme und blendete die Stadt mit Tupfer von glänzendem Gold. Als wüsste sie, dass sie die Freude des heutigen Tages hervorheben müsste, ihn mit strahlender Hoffnung einfärben.

Castle hielt ihren Arm, half ihr das Gleichgewicht zu halten, während sie sich über das Gras bewegten, sich einen Weg durch die Reihen von Stühlen bahnten um Plätze zu finden. Sie blieben für einen Moment im Mittelgang stehen, schauten über das wogende Meer von Columbia University Absolventen. Unter ihnen, zwischen den Wellen und Wogen von blauen Hüten und Roben, war ein kluger, lebhafter Rotschopf, und Kate konnte geradezu fühlen, wie Ricks Brust sich mit Stolz füllte.

„Also bleibt sie im Privatdetektivgeschäft?"

„Ja", nickte Rick, deutete auf eine Reihe mit einigen leeren Sitzen und führte sie dorthin. „Sie wird über den Sommer Vollzeit arbeiten, und dann werden sie und ich die Diskussion im Herbst wieder aufnehmen. Ich kann ihr das Geschäft offiziell nicht übergeben, bis sie 25 ist, wie du weißt, aber wenn sie so lange da bleibt, und es das ist, was sie wirklich will, werde ich es unterstützen."

„Ja, außerdem ist sie wirklich gut darin." Kate blieb stehen. „Die Plätze sind gut."

„Dad!" Sie hörten Alexis rufen und drehten sich zu ihrer Stimme. Die junge Frau kam in einem Rausch blauen Stoffs zu ihnen geeilt, ihr Haar schimmerte wie Kupfer in der Sonne. Sie flog in die Arme ihres Vaters und Rick fing sie auf, legte seine Arme um ihren Rücken, während sie ihr Gesicht in seine Brust drückte.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Pumpkin", hörte Kate ihn zu seiner Tochter murmeln, „so stolz." Er fuhr mit seiner Hand den Rücken der jungen Frau hoch und runter, blinzelte den Tränenschleier, der sich in seinen Augen bildete, während er sein Kind hielt, fort. Kate fühlte, wie ihr Herz sich mit Emotionen füllte, mit der Freude und der Ehre ein Teil dieses wichtigen Moments zu sein.

„Danke, Dad." Alexis lächelte ihn an, als sie sich trennten. Ihre klaren blauen Augen machten der Farbe ihrer Robe Konkurrenz, blitzten mit Stolz und Erstaunen. „Ich habe es geschafft!", quiekte sie, hüpfte fast vor Freude, und warf sich erneut in seine Arme,

„Ich hab dich lieb, Daddy", seufzte sie und Kate hörte seine leise Antwort. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Alexis."

Und im nächsten Moment waren Alexis' dünne Arme um Kate gelegt, das Mädchen umarmte sie vorsichtig um ihren Bauch herum.

„Kate, du bist gekommen!"

„Natürlich, Alexis. Ich hätte das nicht verpasst", sagte Kate und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über Alexis' Haar, ließ ihre Finger für einen langen Moment durch die weichen Strähnen gleiten.

„Aber heute ist der errechnete Geburtstermin", sagte die junge Frau, sobald sie die Umarmung gelöst hatten. „Ich war nicht sicher, dass du es schaffst, bis ich dich gesehen habe. Obwohl Dad mir den ganzen Morgen geschrieben hat." Alexis gluckste und verdrehte ihre Augen liebevoll.

Kate lachte. „Vielleicht wusste deine Schwester, wie wichtig der heutige Tag war, und hat beschlossen noch ein bisschen länger zu warten, damit ich hier sein kann um deinen Abschluss zu sehen."

„Danke Kate. Das bedeutet mir viel." Dann schaute sie hinunter, streichelte die Seite von Kates Bauch. „Und danke auch dir, Lily. Aber nach heute, könntest du bitte endlich rauskommen, damit wir dich kennenlernen können?"

Lily antwortete, indem sie gegen Alexis' Hand trat, und die Frauen grinsten einander an. „Dein Wort in Lilys Ohr", seufzte Kate.

„Wird Kyle auch da sein?", fragte Castle.

„Oh, ja. Natürlich." Alexis nickte. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, ihre Augen sprühten mit der Betörung junger Liebe. „Er sagte, dass er in ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten hier sein wird. Könnt ihr ihm einen Platz freihalten?"

„Natürlich, Süße."

Alexis schaute sich um. „Und wo ist Oma?"

„Sie sollte jeden Augenblick hier sein", erklärte Rick. „Sie ist bei Meredith; die beiden wollten Wasser holen."

„Oma und Mom zusammen, unbeaufsichtigt? Der Gedanke macht mir Angst."

Rick lachte. „Ja, lass uns einfach sagen, im Interesse einer gewissen Columbia-Absolventin haben sie das Kriegsbeil begraben – für heute."

Alexis grinste und Kate beobachtete, wie Vater und Tochter interagierten, konnte nicht anders als sich vorzustellen, wie es mit ihm und Lily wäre. Ein weiteres kleines Mädchen zu wertschätzen und beschützen und großzuziehen, bis sie wieder so zusammenkamen, und ihren Abschluss besuchten. Rick war ein großartiger Vater; daran hatte sie keinen Zweifel. Sie hoffte nur, sie würde herausfinden, wie man eine gute Mutter war. Manchmal war es noch surreal. Und dann trat Lily gegen ihre Rippen, erinnerte sie daran, wie echt das war, wie greifbar, wie nah.

„Oh, ich muss gehen und mich mit der Schule versammeln", sagte Alexis. „Hey Kate, könntest du-?" Sie hielt ein paar Haarklammern hoch.

„Natürlich." Sie nahm die Haarklammern, während Alexis ihren blauen Doktorhut, den sie in den Händen gehalten hatte, aufsetzte, und dann schob Kate ihre Finger in Alexis' Haar und sicherte den Hut mit den Klammern.

„Danke", lächelte sie. „Ich sehe euch danach?" Sie nickten als Antwort und die junge Frau küsste erst Kate auf die Wange, dann ihren Vater, bevor sie aus dem Gang eilte, die hellblaue Robe im Wind flatternd.

Ihre kleine Familie saß Seite an Seite, sah zu, wie die Absolventen ankamen, gefolgt von der Lehrerschaft, die Schulfahnen bewegten sich im Wind. Sie hörten den Liedern zu, die gesungen wurden, den inspirierenden Worten der Anfangsrede und den ermutigenden Worten des Dekans.

Der Dekan wies die Abschlussklasse an sich zu erheben, umzudrehen und ihre Familien auf den Plätzen hinter ihnen zu finden, ihnen zu danken, und sie fanden ihre Tochter in der Menge. Alexis winkte ihnen wild zu, ihr Lächeln so voller Freude, so hell, es machte der Sonne Konkurrenz.

Kate legte ihre Hand in Ricks, drückte seine Finger, als die Studenten sich erhoben um ihre Zeugnisse entgegen zu nehmen.

„Kraft der mir von den Kuratoren der Columbia Universität verliehenen Autorität", verkündete der Dekan, seine Stimme sich in schallenden Echos verbreitend, „überreiche ich euch die Diplome und Zeugnisse, für die ihr euch empfohlen habt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Klasse von 2017!"

Die Menge jubelte, der Lärm hallte über den Campus und Kate warf einen Blick zu ihrem Ehemann, sah ihn seine Tränen fortblinzeln, und die Mischung aus Stolz und Melancholie in seinem Lächeln.

Ihre Tochter hatte einen College-Abschluss.


End file.
